The Beauty of the Dark
by Amanthys
Summary: A Hermione Granger le ofrecen la oportunidad laboral de su vida: un nuevo trabajo en Nueva York. A pesar de sus múltiples dudas, acabará aceptando irse a la Gran Manzana. Lo que comenzará siendo como una nueva etapa en su vida, acabará convirtiéndose en un inesperado reencuentro con el peor fantasma de su pasado...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

—¡Granger a mi despacho! ¡Ahora!

Doy un salto en el asiento de mi escritorio cuando oigo el grito de mi jefe justo detrás de mi cabeza. No sé por qué me sorprendo si lo único que hace es gritar a todas horas. Sobre todo a mí. Es su pasatiempo favorito y creo que nunca me ha hablado en un tono que no sea ese. Pongo los ojos en blanco porque sé que no puede verme y, resignada, me levanto de mi pequeño puesto de trabajo. Salgo del cubículo y camino por el pasillo repleto de mesas iguales a la mía en dirección a su despacho, que es una habitación con paredes de cristales e increíbles vistas al centro de Londres, situado al final del enorme departamento lleno de mesas como la mía.

No puedo evitar observar como la cabeza rubia de Sarah, mi fiel y leal compañera de trabajo, aparece por uno de los laterales de su mesa para dedicarme una mueca de compasión y levantar un puño al aire al tiempo que murmura en silencio: "Patéale el culo, Granger". Sacudo la cabeza intentando no reírme, pero eso no hace que me sienta mucho mejor.

Mi jefe es un hombre absolutamente intimidante y cruel.

Sé que todos mis compañeros de trabajo me están mirando. Noto sus ojos en la nuca y lo hacen con cierta compasión. No les juzgo. A nadie le gustaría estar en mi cuerpo en estos momentos y los envidio profundamente por no ser ellos quienes reciban constantemente la furia del "señor". Pero es algo a lo que estoy ya acostumbrada así que, con la cabeza bien alta, me dirijo hacia el despacho y abro la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar.

Sé que odia que haga eso y no me importa en absoluto que ese pequeño y simple detalle lo haga enfadar aún más. Cierro la puerta de cristal tras de mí y me doy la vuelta. Me cuadro de hombros y pongo mi sonrisa falsa de todos los días.

El señor Wright ni siquiera se digna a mirarme. Tiene la cabeza agachada y hace que su pelo, completamente negro y peinado hacia atrás con varios kilos de gomina, brille con la luz que entra del enorme ventanal que tiene a sus espaldas. Está leyendo un pergamino y veo que sus ojos verdes ni siquiera se mueven tras sus gafas cuadradas y serias. Decido hacerme notar aunque él sabe perfectamente que estoy allí, de pie, justo delante de sus narices.

— ¿Me llamaba, señor Wright? — pregunto con voz neutra y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Sé que debería decir "gritar" en vez de "llamar", pero lo omito. No es lo correcto por muchas ganas que tenga de hacerlo. El señor Wright levanta la cabeza al fin, y con ese gesto también levanta hacia mí el pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto, señorita Granger? — dice con voz suave y peligrosa y me sorprendo porque no me ha gritado. Más bien lo ha dicho casi en voz baja. Agita el papel en mi dirección y me acerco para cogerlo.

Su mirada inquisidora se clava en mí con una rabia vertiginosa y me encojo sobre sí misma. He de reconocer que no creo que me acostumbre nunca a ese tipo de miradas. Agarro el pergamino con seguridad y comienzo a leer su contenido.

Reconozco mi letra pulcra y algo infantil al instante. Es una traducción en varios idiomas de normas, derechos y prohibiciones. Son completamente normales en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, lugar donde trabajo desde hace dos años y medio, después de que finalizara la guerra. Recuerdo que me ofrecieron el puesto del señor Wright tras finalizar mis exámenes en Hogwarts poco después de lo ocurrido.

Me negué rotundamente.

Quería progresar poco a poco por mí misma y no quería regalos ni favoritismos por ser una "héroe" de guerra. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me iba arrepintiendo más y más de mi decisión. A estas alturas, tendría que ser yo la que estuviera sentada en aquella lujosa oficina, dándole órdenes y gritándole como si no hubiera un mañana. La imagen de un señor Wright temeroso y débil se me cruza por la cabeza y sonrío internamente. Hubiera dado una fortuna por verlo así.

Volviendo a la realidad, leo el documento un par de veces pero no sé exactamente que pretende mi jefe con todo aquello.

—Es un decreto sobre la regulación de la magia en menores de edad—él ya lo sabe, por supuesto, pero le encanta humillarme. Lo dejo de nuevo encima de su impoluta mesa de madera oscura y nos miramos a los ojos en un incómodo silencio.

Su rostro no expresa ninguna emoción. Parece una estatua de mármol. A pesar de tener aproximadamente la edad mi padre, el señor Wright se conserva de maravilla. Tengo que admitir –aunque a regañadientes– que es un hombre bastante atractivo. Ginny lo habría catalogado de "madurito sexy". Se revuelve en su asiento y se quita las gafas. A pesar de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, va vestido como un _muggle_ : con traje y chaqueta, siempre de negro.

— ¿Qué le pedí que hiciera con él exactamente?

Su pregunta me sorprende porque es un poco estúpida.

—Revisarlo, traducirlo y entregárselo, señor —respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El señor Wright asiente en silencio, como si meditara algo que prefiere no compartir públicamente, vuelve a coger el pergamino y firma en él con su elegante pluma negra. Estoy realmente confusa por su comportamiento evasivo y extraño, pero me mantengo en silencio mientras le veo firmar varios documentos más. Al cabo de unos segundos, vuelve a levantar la cabeza y apoya los brazos en el respaldo de su enorme silla de cuero.

—He pensado últimamente mucho en usted, señorita Granger. — dice con lentitud y no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos y brillan de forma extraña…. Como si esperara alguna reacción por mi parte.

¿Qué ha pensado en mí? ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en mí siquiera? Decido dejar esas preguntas de lado y carraspeo claramente nerviosa e incómoda.

Esta situación no me gusta nada.

—Espero que de forma positiva, señor— le respondo profesionalmente y deseo que de verdad sea así.

El señor Wright realiza una mueca que identifico como una sonrisa. ¿Sabe sonreír? Estoy impresionada. Se lleva uno de sus largos dedos pálidos a los labios y lo deja allí varios segundos mientras medita su contestación. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Me tiene intrigado, señorita Granger. Es usted realmente un diamante en bruto.

Ni siquiera parpadeo. Me quedo callada mientras se levanta de la enorme silla y da varios pasos para rodear la mesa de cristal. Las manos me tiemblan y tengo que entrecruzarlas en la espalda para que no lo note. Cojo una bocanada de aire y decido acabar con esto de una vez.

— ¿A que se refiere? — pregunto de forma más brusca de la que pretendía.

Él sigue avanzando en mi dirección e invade mi espacio personal de forma intimidante. Quiero retroceder pero eso sería darle una señal de que me está dando miedo y quiero demostrarle todo lo contrario. Levanto el mentón con decisión mientras fijo la mirada en el ventanal que tiene a su espalda esperando una respuesta.

El señor Wright se apoya en su mesa en un gesto desenfado, mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar.

—Eres puntual, responsable, eficaz, leal, una trabajadora innata, aplicada… Son cualidades que realmente busco y valoro de una persona—nadie lo diría teniendo en cuenta que siempre me ha tratado como si no valorara ninguna de ellas. — Por todo esto la junta directiva y yo hemos decidido que es usted la elegida perfecta.

Frunzo el ceño y al fin le miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—¿La elegida perfecta? — repito extrañada.

El señor Wright vuelve a sonreír, o lo que quiera que signifique esa terrible mueca en su cara, y me indica con una mano que me sienta en la silla que hay justo delante de su impoluta mesa de cristal. Yo hago lo que me pide inmediatamente. Ahora estoy intrigada.

—Sabrá que dentro de poco se celebra el Congreso Internacional de Magia…—hace una pausa mientras me observa. Asiento en silencio por que no sé que decir. Es la celebración política y empresarial más importante del mundo mágico a nivel mundial, claro que sé cuándo se celebra. —Hemos pensado que usted podría ir en calidad de ayudante en el proceso de entrada de Inglaterra en dicho acontecimiento.

¿Qué?

Si antes temblaba, ahora estoy completamente estática. Estoy casi segura de que la boca se me ha abierto varios centímetros y los ojos están a punto de salírseme de las órbitas. Esto no puede ser… No, debe de ser algún tipo de broma. Mi mente analiza la sala, analiza la situación. ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Sin quererlo suelto una pequeña carcajada.

Pero, como era de esperar, al señor Wright no parecer hacerle nada de gracia ya que sus ojos me atraviesan como puñales. Mierda. No quiero que piense que soy una desconsiderada.

—Señor Wright…—comienzo sin saber muy bien lo que quiero decir. Estoy demasiado impresionada como para articular palabra alguna. Cualquier otra persona hubiera saltado de alegría ante esta posibilidad, pero mi mente, más racional de lo que me gustaría, siempre estaba analizándolo todo, incluso ahora. —Agradezco la consideración que usted y la junta han tenido en proponerme para este privilegio, pero ni siquiera tengo la formación necesaria para acudir a un congreso de esa magnitud. Y creo que usted lo sabe a la perfección.

Claro que lo sabe, el muy cretino no ha hecho más que tirar al suelo todo el trabajo que he hecho desde que he puesto un pie en su oficina.

" _Granger, si quisiera leer una tira cómica me hubiera comprado un puñetero cómic. Hágalo de nuevo_ "

" _Señorita Granger… ¿para esto ha cursado usted siete años de preparación en Hogwarts? Hágale un favor al mundo y aprenda caligrafía_ "

" _Esto es una porquería. ¿Ha esto llama usted traducción?_ "

Y podría numerar un sinfín de "cumplidos" que he recibido por su parte en este último año.

Pero aparte de todo eso, la verdad es que no estaba preparada para llevar esa tarea a cabo. Mi papel en la oficina consistía en corregir leyes y decretos, traducirlos si hacían falta, añadirles las modificaciones y actualizaciones pertinentes, y entregárselo a él. Para entrar dentro de Congreso Internacional de Magia hacía falta tener más conocimientos del que los que yo poseía. Y por supuesto más preparación. Algunas veces el señor Wright me había permitido ser su asistente en algunas reuniones, cosa que había sido muy instructiva y emocionante, pero mi carrera laboral nacía y moría dentro del cubículo que había fuera de aquella oficina.

Mi jefe vuelve al punto de origen, detrás de su escritorio, y se sienta en su lujosa silla de cuero negro. Me mira brevemente mientras apoya las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla.

—No he dicho que vaya a llevar todo el proceso usted sola, señorita Granger. He dicho que participará en calidad de ayudante. —dice con ese tono pertinente que tanto detesto. — Como ya sabrá, el Congreso se llevará a cabo dentro de tres meses y es necesario que usted esté allí cuanto antes para la mayor preparación posible.

Su tono de voz no deja lugar para protesta. Yo me revuelvo en mi asiento, inquieta. Tengo tantas preguntas por hacer…

—Pero, ¿por qué yo, señor? Hay mucha gente fuera de esta oficina que lleva años trabajando duro y…

El señor Wright me interrumpe levantado la mano en señal de silencio.

—¿No cree que, si hubiera preferido que otra persona ocupara su lugar, no estaría usted aquí sentada ahora mismo? —en esto tiene razón, no puedo discutírselo. — Si la hemos elegido a usted, señorita Granger, es porque hemos visto que tiene un potencial que necesita ser desarrollado fuera de estas oficinas. Esta es su oportunidad para demostrar de la pasta que está hecha. Así bien, ya que observo que le pone usted muchas reticencias a nuestra oferta, puede salir por esa puerta y yo me dispondré a llamar a otro empleado que esté encantado a aceptar sin protestar.

Mierda.

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos temblorosas, porque no puedo ocultar la vergüenza que siento en esos instantes. El muy cretino tiene razón. No puedo dejar de sentirme halaga. Entre los doscientos empleados que trabajan en este Departamento me han elegido a mí. No por ser una heroína de guerra, ni por ser amiga de cierta celebridad. Me han escogido porque ven algo en mí, algo que puede ser útil. Y eso, es muy gratificante. Esto era exactamente lo que estaba buscando cuando entré aquí: reconocimiento personal por mi trabajo, por ser yo misma. Simplemente no me esperaba que me sucediera tan pronto. Había pensado que estas oportunidades te llegaban cuando tenías cierta experiencia dentro de este mundillo, pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para rechazarla.

Cogería la oportunidad que me estaban brindando. Mis padres hubieran querido esto para mí. No puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas al pensar en ellos.

—Estoy muy agradecida, señor Wright. —contesto con emoción y hasta la dedico una sonrisa sincera. —Es sólo que no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Iré a ese congreso, por su puesto.

Thomas, que es así como en realidad se llama, me dedica su mueca-sonrisa. Se coloca las mangas del traje y vuelve a coger la pluma, mirando a los papeles que tiene encima de la mesa.

—Habría supuesto que no sería usted tan idiota como para rechazarlo. —murmura mientras comienza a garabatear en el trabajo que había dejado antes sin completar. —La haré llamar para tramitar todos los papeles necesarios para su próximo traslado, así como los requisitos a cumplir durante su estancia en Nueva York.

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Nueva York?!

La habitación se queda sumida en silencio. Nunca habría imaginado que al despertarme esta mañana habría acabado el día aceptando una oferta de trabajo que me llevaría otro lado del océano.

América… Es demasiado.

Nunca había salido de Inglaterra. Habría pensado que se celebraría en algún país de Europa como, no sé, tal vez Bruselas o incluso Alemania.

Sin poderlo evitar, mi mente comienza a trabajar a toda velocidad, realizando preguntas a las que ni siquiera podía responder en ese momento. ¿Estaría realmente preparada para esto? ¿Estaría preparada para Nueva York? ¿Y mis padres? No podía dejarles solos tanto tiempo…

Estaba a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea cuando el señor Wright carraspeó con fuerza, sacándome de mi trance.

—¿Tiene alguna objeción o pregunta más que realizar, señorita Granger? Porque le recuerdo que hay trabajo que hacer. —dijo señalándome una carpeta repleta de dossiers que había que corregir.

Pestañeo un par de veces antes de levantarme de la silla. Niego con la cabeza, porque estoy completamente muda, y cojo la carpeta color salmón que me ha indicado. Él no vuelve a mirarme, zanjando de manera silenciosa nuestra reunión.

Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, no puedo evitar tener la sensación que mi vida está a punto de cambiar por completo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes de empezar, q** **uería dar las gracias a las personas que han comentado la historia y la han seguido.**

 **Gracias a todos/as porque no lo esperaba para nada :)  
**

 **Besitosss**

* * *

 **I.**

El despertador suena, pero esta vez ni me quejo ni refunfuño. Este va a ser mi último día en la oficina y también mi último día con el tirano del señor Wright. Esto último me pone particularmente de muy buen humor.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo un bonito vestido sin mangas negro que me compré ayer con Sarah. Necesito dar la imagen más profesional posible, sólo para que mi jefe vea que soy una mujer capaz de ir a ese congreso y dar lo mejor de mí. Me seco el pelo con el secador moldeando mis rizos castaños con las manos, y me pongo un pasador con una pequeña flor pateada. No es elegante, y ni siquiera es especialmente bonito, pero le tengo un cariño muy especial. Estoy segura de que va a traerme buena suerte.

Recuerdo que mi madre solía peinarme delante del espejo cuando era pequeña y, sí insistía mucho, me ponía este pasador. Pensar a mis padres todavía me duele… Siguen sin recuperar la memoria, al menos no del todo. Cuando recordaban que alguna vez habían tenido una hija, ese pensamiento se evaporaba tan rápido como había aparecido. Había tardado largos meses en convencerme de que les había borrado la memoria para salvarles, pero ahora no sabía si era lo mejor que había podido hacer por ellos. Me repito a mí misma cada día que lo que hice había sido por su bien, para que vivieran en un mundo mejor…

Pero mi mundo no era mejor sin ellos.

Intento evitar como puedo la tristeza que me invade, y sonrío a mi reflejo en el espejo. No es una sonrisa bonita, pero al menos consigo esbozar alguna.

No desayuno. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Decido ir caminando hasta el trabajo para despejarme. El cielo está nublado, como casi todos los días, pero hace un calor sofocante. Cuando llego al Ministerio el aire está repleto de aviones de papel que vuelan en todas las direcciones. Muchas caras conocidas, y otras tantas que no, corretean por los enormes vestíbulos con un semblante serio y casi funerario.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo de mi departamento, Sarah me está esperando fuera de la enorme puerta con dos cafés para llevar en las manos. Freno casi en seco cuando observo lo que lleva en la cabeza. Es algo luminoso que parpadea con una luz azul chillona y tardo varios segundos en darme cuenta de que es una corona de la Estatua de la Libertad. La gente la mira como si estuviera loca, que en parte lo está, y otros la miran con curiosidad.

Me localiza entre la marea de gente y pone su mejor sonrisa mientras viene hacia mí corriendo. Sólo Sarah Müller puede correr sobre unos tacones italianos de quince centímetros, con una corona luminosa sobre su pelo rubio, y parecer una modelo de Victoria Secrets. Me pone uno de los cafés ardiendo en mi mano y empieza a canturrear _New York_ , _New York_ de Frank Sinatra a pleno pulmón.

Si antes la gente la miraba, ahora ya no pueden quitar la vista de nosotras y yo no puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate. No consigo contener más la risa cuando veo que tiene intenciones de ponerse a bailar. La cojo por el codo mientras la arrastro dentro del departamento evitando que forme un concierto en pleno vestíbulo. Cuando entramos por el entramado de cubículos, nuestros compañeros de trabajo nos miran, pero no parecen nada sorprendidos por ver a Sarah en este estado.

Es su comportamiento normal un lunes a las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás loca? —siseo fingiendo enfado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. — Estás armando un espectáculo.

Sarah chista y hace un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

—Que les den. —dice en voz alta, lo que hace que las miradas curiosas se desvíen en gran parte. —Nadie va a prohibirme estar feliz por mi mejor amiga. No es ilegal.

No puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las paredes de cristal del despacho del señor Wright y respiro profundo al darme cuenta de que todavía no ha llegado. Tengo tiempo para reordenar mis ideas y empezar un día que ya tengo claro que será infernal. Cuando llego a mi mesa de trabajo, observo que alguien ha tenido la amabilidad de colocar al menos siete dosieres de un grosor considerable sobre la mesa.

Parece que el señor se ha tomado muy en serio que hoy fuera mi último día aquí. Le doy un sorbo a mi café solo, con doble de azúcar, y gimo disgustada cuando me siento en la silla giratoria.

Sarah silba cuando observa las carpetas.

—Parece que alguien va a echarte de menos…—murmura sentándose en el cubículo de al lado.

Yo gruño.

Todavía recuerdo las indirectas que el señor Wright me ha lanzado durante estos últimos días dándome a entender que, aunque me vaya a Nueva York, mi deber actualmente sigue aquí, en Londres. Por esa misma razón me ha cargado de trabajo hasta arriba, incluso me ha obligado en un par de ocasiones a quedarme hasta la noche para ayudarle. Aún nos quedan algunos cabos que atar y otros documentos que preparar para el congreso, pero conociéndole seguro que quería cerrar todo este asunto cuanto antes.

—Podrá vivir sin mí, créeme. —digo con una sonrisa mientras me dedico a ordenar el caos que hay sobre mi mesa. No estoy muy segura de ello.

Sarah se ríe con una de sus características carcajadas. Se gira en su silla hasta ponerse frente a mi mesa. Aún lleva la corona sobre la cabeza parpadeando intermitentemente, y algo me dice que va a llevarla puesta todo el día.

—El señorito no sabe ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos sin tu ayuda.

Yo me encojo de hombros ocultándole el hecho de que en realidad me gusta trabajar para él. Nunca me ha importado centrarme tanto en el trabajo, y aunque a veces el señor Wright sea el ser más odioso del universo, el hecho es que he aprendido mucho con él. Tiene la disciplina, el orden y la organización que me gustan.

—Qué pena…—bromeo divertida—. Tendrá que buscar a otra persona a la que esclavizar.

—Seguro que es tan cabrón que esperará a que regreses para volver a sacar el látigo. —Sarah hace un gesto con su mano, como si blandiera un látigo invisible.

—No le hace falta un látigo para esclavizarte. Te lo aseguro. —Sarah me mira con sus ojazos verdes abiertos y yo arrugo la frente al darme cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado eso. Intento borrar la imagen del señor Wright vestido de cuero de mi mente. Es horrible.

—Y hablando del señor dominante…—dice Sarah, regresando a su cubículo con rapidez. Coge el primer pergamino al azar y finge estar trabajando en él.

Yo alzo la mirada sin poderlo evitar y observo como mi jefe camina recto entre las mesas desperdigadas. Va vestido con un traje negro, como siempre, y en una de sus manos lleva su maletín de cuero negro. Su mirada verde está fija en un papel que parece robarle toda la atención. No parece importarle nada de lo que le rodea.

Pasa por al lado de nuestras mesas, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, y a nuestras espaldas se escucha un fuerte portazo.

—Vaya, hoy tiene un humor estupendo… —murmura Sarah y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

Al cabo de tres horas, tengo el escritorio completamente ordenado, todos los documentos corregidos, traducidos y catalogados en el archivo, así que puedo dedicarme completamente a los preparativos del congreso. Sorprendentemente el señor Wright no me ha llamado desde que ha llegado, así que puedo respirar aliviada. Ya he firmado el contrato para estos tres meses, que acabo de enviar a administración para que tramiten todo, y me siento extrañamente feliz.

Aún tengo mis dudas sobre todo este asunto de Nueva York, pero he descubierto que, cuanto menos piense en ello, más relajada me encuentro. Incluso estoy emocionada. Es lo que hubieran querido mis padres. Estoy a punto de ponerme a organizarlo todo cuando un grito justo detrás de mí me sobresalta.

—¡Granger, nos vamos! —grita el señor Wright, pasando como un vendaval por el pasillo.

Sarah lo mira y luego me mira a mí sin entender absolutamente nada. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me levanto con tranquilidad de mi cubículo. Normalmente siempre está de mal humor, pero nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Prefiero no hacerle esperar más así que cojo la agenda de las reuniones, por si acaso, y camino detrás de él lo más rápido que mis tacones me lo permiten.

Cuando salgo del departamento, me parece oír a Sarah realizar el sonido de un látigo que corta el aire.

El tirano de mi jefe se mete en el ascensor del vestíbulo y yo, con la lengua fuera, me sitúo a su lado antes de que las puertas se cierren. Está casi vacío, a excepción de un par de personas situadas en un lateral hablando animadamente.

Ascendemos, y yo recupero el aire.

Me arreglo el vestido como puedo, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Tiene la vista clavada hacia el frente, con los ojos verdes casi entrecerrados detrás de los cristales de las gafas, y un par de arrugas aparecen en su frente.

—¿Puedo preguntar al menos dónde vamos? —pregunto sin ocultar mi enfado. No tiene derecho a sacarme de mi puesto de trabajo de esta manera.

Ni siquiera me mira. Parece realmente interesado en las puertas de acero que cierran el ascensor.

—Tenemos una reunión con el director del proyecto en Nueva York. —dice él como si nada. —Al parecer, va a pasar un par de días por aquí antes del proyecto y quiere conocerte.

Me quedo sin habla.

¿El director del proyecto está en Londres? Pensaba que estaba en Nueva York. Ahora entiendo porque está Thomas tan insoportable…. Debe de ser alguien importante para tenerlo tan tenso. ¿Debería eso preocuparme? Probablemente sí; hay pocas personas que consigan intimidar tanto a mi jefe. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé absolutamente nada sobre la persona con la que nos vamos a encontrar.

He oído a Thomas decir alguna vez a lo largo de estos días que fue uno de los encargados de que Inglaterra pudiera firma el año pasado el Pacto de Ayuda Mágica Internacional. De ser así, estoy bastante segura de que tiene que ser alguien realmente brillante para haber llegado tan lejos en su carrera, pero no había escuchado nada acerca de él o ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Lo único que tenía claro que, fuera quien fuera, sería mi jefe durante mi estancia en Nueva York. Y quería conocerme personalmente.

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor, estamos en completo silencio. Quiero hacer millones de preguntas, pero sé que lo único que obtendría como respuesta sería el silencio. Yo abro mi agenda un par de veces, nerviosa, sin mirar absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito.

Cálmate, Hermione. Eres una mujer adulta y profesional. Ya has tenido reuniones de este tipo antes, con gente igual de importante. Intento tranquilizarme e incluso hago los ejercicios de respiración que aprendí en mis últimas clases de yoga.

Cuando se abren las puertas, en la planta veinticuatro, el señor Wright sale con paso seguro y yo le sigo mirándole fijamente la espalda. No salimos del Ministerio, como solemos hacer cuando tenemos reuniones importantes. Nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo vacío, de paredes de mármol blanco y negro, y reconozco esta área al instante. Es dónde suelen hacerse las ruedas de prensa importantes o las reuniones de algunos departamentos.

Thomas no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me mira, algo que no me sorprende, y veo que se para delante de unas puertas negras enormes. Yo respiro profundo cuando lo veo entrar sin llamar y sin preocuparse por si lo sigo o no. Vuelvo a acomodarme el vestido, me toco las flores del pasador que llevo en el pelo y, con una enorme sonrisa cordial, camino hacia el interior de la sala.

Cuando entro, cierro la puerta detrás de mí. La sala de reuniones es enorme; una de las paredes tiene ventanas que van del suelo al techo y ofrecen una vista maravillosa del paisaje urbano de Londres. En el centro de la sala hay una impresionante mesa de madera maciza con al menos veinte sillas a su alrededor. En el otro extremo de la sala hay una pared blanca dedicada a las proyecciones y el resto de mobiliario es igual de sobrio y austero.

Vuelo a recorrer la sala con los ojos y observo que el señor Wright está de espaldas hablando con alguien, por el tono grave de su voz llego a distinguir que la otra persona es un hombre. Yo respiro hondo por décima vez en lo que va de minuto y me acerco hasta ellos. A medida que avanzo distingo algunos retazos de su conversación. Como si hubiera notado mi presencia, el señor Wright se gira hacia mí y, con un gesto educado, se aparta para presentarme a mi futuro jefe.

—Señorita Granger, le presento al director del proyecto en Nueva York…—sé que continúa hablando, pero yo no escucho ni una palabra de lo que dice.

Oigo un sonido sordo justo al lado de mis pies y soy consciente de que la agenda se me ha caído al suelo. Y no es para menos.

Mi futuro jefe es Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo 2

**II.**

Tuve que pestañear varias veces para ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto, dos años y medio atrás, palideció en comparación con el aspecto del hombre que se hallaba ante mí.

Era más alto de lo que recordaba. Tiene el cuerpo alargado y esbelto, un torso interminable y unas extremidades que deberían haberle dado un aspecto desgarbado, pero que por algún motivo no lo hacían. A pesar de ello, sigue teniendo ese porte elegante tan característico de su familia: espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás, y barbilla levantada en señal de superioridad. Y, por supuesto, sigue siendo igual de atractivo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. No es que precisamente yo me fijara en alguien como Malfoy -sinceramente, nunca fue mi tipo-, pero siempre había tenido algo especial, algo magnético e irresistible que no podía llegar a explicar, pero que hacía que no pudieras quitarle la vista durante un largo tiempo.

Sé que el señor Wright ha terminado de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Noto su mirada verde clavada en mí, como si esperara a que dijera algo, pero, sinceramente, estoy sin palabras. ¿Malfoy mi…jefe? No es que dudara de su capacidad para ostentar este puesto, sino que me sorprende que lo haya conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

Yo llevaba casi tres años dejándome el alma en las oficinas para poder avanzar como el resto de las personas normales: con trabajo y esfuerzo, y alguna que otra lágrima. Pero, no sabía cómo, parecía que Malfoy vivía siempre un escalón por encima del resto de los mortales.

La otra pregunta que no paraba de rondarme por la mente era: ¿qué hacía exactamente en Londres? Lo poco que sabía de los Malfoy tras la guerra lo había leído en la prensa. Tras la resolución de los juicios, donde no habían salido muy bien parados, sobre todo económicamente, habían decidido abandonar Inglaterra de forma definitiva. El Ministerio embargó todas sus posesiones en Wiltshire, sobre todo Malfoy Manor, como forma de pago por los crímenes cometidos allí durante la guerra, y después de eso habían salido corriendo del país. Desde aquel momento, les había perdido el rastro, tanto a él como a sus padres, y la verdad, tampoco me había interesado saber de ellos.

Pero para haber perdido casi toda su fortuna familiar, así como también su reputada fama como una de las familias mágica más conocidas y ancestrales del mundo mágico, parecía que la vida no se había portado nada mal con él. No puedo evitar fijarme de que lleva vestimenta _muggle_ : un elegante traje de chaqueta gris marengo, de corte italiano, que debe haberle costado el sueldo que gano en un mes. Debajo de la chaqueta a medio abotonar, lleva una fina camisa blanca y una corbata negra, fina, perfectamente anudada. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que él, precisamente él, se haya atrevido siquiera a vestir algo ajeno al mundo mágico. Y, para añadir más consternación, le queda como un guante.

Le odio.

No he tenido otro sentimiento que ese por Malfoy en toda mi vida. No sé comportarme de forma civilizada con él porque nuestra relación nunca ha sido especialmente cordial… Por esa misma razón, no sé qué hacer. ¿Le doy un puñetazo en la nariz como en tercer curso? ¿O tal vez le ignoro completamente dándole a entender que me importa lo más mínimo que vaya a ser mi puñetero jefe durante tres meses?

No quiero siquiera pensar en el hecho de que esta misma mañana he firmado el contrato para Nueva York. No hay vuelta atrás. Seguramente a estas horas ya esté todo el papeleo cerrado. Dios… ¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas a mí?

Noto que sus ojos grises me miran directamente, expectantes. Su mirada no ha cambiado en absoluto, sigue siendo dura y fría. Lleva el pelo en un corte moderno, y no aquel horrible flequillo que solía llevar, lo que me permite verle toda su perfecta cara. Parece divertirle la situación porque arquea una ceja y la comisura de sus labios se elevan como diciendo: " _¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?_ ".

En ese mismo instante quiero arañarle.

Respiro profundo mientras cuadro los hombros. Vamos, Hermione. Eres una mujer madura y profesional. Ya no tienes quince años y tener un comportamiento inmaduro delante de tu jefe…bueno, tus dos jefes, no te beneficia en absoluto. Simplemente salúdale como si no le conocieras de nada y ya está. Ya tendré tiempo de pensar después de salir de aquí.

Como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas, el señor Wright me pone la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y me da un ligero empujón. Corto de repente el contacto visual con Malfoy. Mi todavía jefe me mira y noto que está algo sorprendido por mi comportamiento, y no es para menos. Parece que en algún momento de mi shock se ha agachado a recoger mi agenda ya que me la entrega con la otra mano. Yo la vuelvo a coger, dedicándole una sonrisa amable que sorprendentemente me devuelve, y la coloco a la altura de mi cintura, como si fuera una especie de escudo protector antes de volver a mirar a Malfoy.

Tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en una pose desenfadada, y esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara cuando le tiendo una mano mientras le dedico la sonrisa más profesional que puedo.

—Es un placer conocerle, señor Malfoy. —mi voz suena más segura de lo que me siento. Bien, no pienso demostrarle que me afecta toda esta situación.

Malfoy se queda mirando mi mano durante unos segundos, como si estuviera cavilando si devolverme el saludo o no. Al final, clava sus ojos en los míos, a la vez que extiende un brazo en mi dirección. Su mano envuelve la mía en un fuerte apretón y una corriente me recorre la espalda cuando noto su contacto cálido. Me parece ver que sus ojos se oscurecen durante un momento, pero dura poco.

—Me alegra volver a verla, señorita Granger. —su voz es más grave de lo que recordaba y, mientras lo ha dicho, ha arqueado una ceja de forma sarcástica.

No omito el detalle de que el señor Wright no ha apartado la mano de mi espalda en ningún momento. Creo que es la primera vez que tiene este tipo de contacto físico tan directo conmigo, pero no voy a negar que me reconforta que esté a mi lado.

—¿Ya os conocíais? —pregunta con curiosidad Thomas mientras nos mira a ambos sorprendido.

Abro la boca, para decirle que no nos conocemos de nada, cuando Malfoy me interrumpe.

—Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. —no da más explicaciones, y ni siquiera nos mira cuando le echa un vistazo a su muñeca, donde hay un extravagante reloj, y pone una mueca. — Pero no he venido a tener reuniones de ex alumnos, señor Wright. Creo que ya lo sabe.

Malfoy ha sido un cabrón maleducado, algo que no me sorprende en absoluto. Thomas se endereza y echa los hombros hacia atrás. Su rostro está demasiado tranquilo y, como le conozco demasiado, sé está aguantando su mal humor para luego.

—Lo tengo presente, señor Malfoy. —no paso por alto su tono cortante y seco.

Se quedan mirándose durante un largo rato, en silencio, y de repente siento que estoy en medio de una lucha de titanes. Mi mirada va de Malfoy, que sigue teniendo esa pose relajada y algo prepotente, a mi jefe, que está completamente en tensión. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Es el señor Wright quien hace el primer movimiento y señala con la barbilla a la larga mesa que ocupa el centro de la sala.

Malfoy capta su indirecta y pasa por delante nuestra dirección a una de las sillas, ignorándonos por completo, y se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa como si fuera el dueño y señor del mundo. Y exactamente él cree que es así. Pongo los ojos en blanco, intentando morderme la lengua para no hacer comentarios mordaces, y cruzo la sala con la cabeza en alto. Me coloco varios asientos alejados de Malfoy, abro mi agenda y fijo la mirada en ella. Thomas se sienta en mi lado, y pone uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. Yo le miro, extrañada por este comportamiento cercano, y él me sonríe. Hoy está sonriendo mucho y eso es demasiado…extraño. Confusa, le devuelvo el gesto.

Draco carraspea, captando toda nuestra atención, y mirarle me ha dejado fuera de lugar. Se ha quitado la corbata, que ha acabado entre sus manos encima de su regazo, y se ha desabotonado la camisa varios botones dejando entrever más piel de la necesaria. Es perturbador. Sacudo la cabeza varias veces, ¿qué hago mirándole? Es más, ¿qué hace medio desnudándose en una reunión? Le miro a la cara, y le pillo observándome. Sus ojos grises me recorren el rostro, de forma lenta, y no sé por qué tengo el impulso de bajar la mirada, pero no lo hago. Si intenta intimidarme lo lleva claro. Al ver que no me rindo, arquea el cuerpo hacia delante y aparta la vista hacia Thomas.

—Le he dado tres meses para buscar a alguien cualificado para acompañarme a Nueva York, Wright. ¿Y todo lo que ha encontrado ha sido… esto? —me señala con una mano, como quien señala a un mueble. En su cara brilla su típica sonrisa maligna, esa que, desgraciadamente, hacía suspirar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Menos mal que nunca fui una de ellas.

¿Qué? No lo dirá en serio…

Tengo una media de diez en todas mis asignaturas cursadas en Hogwarts, obtenidas con tesón, duro trabajo y largas horas en la biblioteca, como para que ahora venga un…un capullo egocéntrico a echar por tierra todo ese trabajo. Obviando el hecho de que también llevo casi tres años dejándome la piel en las oficinas, enterrada bajo libros de derecho internacional, leyes y prohibiciones. ¿Quién se cree que es? Seguramente él no haya tenido que trabajar tanto para haber llegado tan alto, probablemente su puesto se lo hayan ofrecido en bandeja, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así. Estoy a punto de levantarme de la mesa para gritarle, cuando noto la mano de Thomas apoyarse en uno de mis hombros. Yo le miro con la boca abierta, como pidiéndole en silencio que me deje partirle la cara allí mismo, pero Thomas sólo mira hacia el capullo que está sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Créame cuando le digo, señor Malfoy, que no contamos en nuestras oficinas con alguien tan cualificada como Hermione para ese congreso. —dice Thomas apenas sin pestañear. —Si quiere aceptarla en el proyecto, bien. Si no ya le puede decir personalmente al ministro que irá a ese congreso con una mano delante y otra detrás. Y ya sabe cómo se toma Shackelbolt los imprevistos de último momento.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se borra de golpe, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente. La mención de Shackelbolt parece haberlo achantado algo, y me pregunto cuál será el motivo. ¿Un Malfoy intimidado? Imposible. Estoy bastante contenta por la forma en la que mi jefe, ese ser que creía desprovisto de alma y corazón, me está defendiendo. Veo como Draco aprieta con fuerza la corbata entre sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven completamente blancos.

—Considero que nos jugamos mucho en Nueva York como para llevarme a alguien inexperto. No quiero ser la niñera de nadie.

Esto es suficiente. Está dando por hecho que soy una autentica inútil. Y tampoco me beneficia que Thomas saque la cara por mí de esta forma, tengo voz y voto, y no voy a dejar que alguien como Malfoy me haga sentir que no valgo nada. Me levanto de golpe, poniendo las manos encima de la mesa con un sonido sordo, y capto la atención de los dos.

—No vas a tener que ser la niñera de nadie, Malfoy, porque sé hacer mi trabajo a la perfección. He corregido, escrito, traducido y memorizado miles de leyes y decretos en los últimos dos años. Sé la actual situación del mundo, tanto _muggle_ como mágico. Tengo un máster en derecho internacional y derecho laboral, por lo que sé cuáles son los parámetros que se piden en ese congreso. —Malfoy aprieta la boca en una fina línea a medida que voy hablando. Soy una bala, y no hay manera de que frene. — Hablo francés, italiano y español, además de otros dialectos mágicos. Y personalmente redacté las normas del Tratado Europeo de Magia Común. Por lo que sí, estoy perfectamente cualificada para este trabajo te guste o no, y no pienso renunciar a él.

Noto como Thomas se relaja en su asiento, y estoy completamente segura de que está sonriendo, pero mi mirada está clavada en Malfoy. Sigue teniendo la boca fruncida en una fina línea y ha dejado la corbata en su regazo. Sus dedos juegan con los gemelos de su camisa y sus ojos grises me atraviesan como dagas. No me atrevo a moverme, sigo en la misma posición, algo encorvada sobre la mesa. A lo mejor no tendría que haber dicho nada, pero la verdad es que sienta bien poner en su sitio a alguien como Malfoy. Observo que se pasa las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo por completo, y al final se levanta de la silla con rapidez. Mete la corbata en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y vuelve a clavar su oscura mirada en mí. No parece muy contento, pero la verdad es que me da igual.

—Bien. Tienes tres días a partir de hoy para preparar el papeleo necesario. Ni uno más ni uno menos, Granger. Mandaré a alguien a buscarla el jueves por la mañana. —su voz suena resentida, incluso enfadada. Luego se dirige a Thomas. — Si esto sale mal, el único culpable será usted, Wright. Que lo sepa.

Tras lanzar esa amenaza, se arregla la chaqueta del traje, nos lanza una mirada ácida, y sale de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

Respiro profundo por primera vez desde que entré en aquella sala. Relajo el cuerpo, que tengo completamente en tensión, y recojo la agenda sin mirar a Thomas. Éste sigue sentado en la misma posición. No dice nada y yo, sinceramente, lo agradezco. Quiero salir de allí cuanto antes, y lo hago sin pararme a mirar si él me sigue o no. Cuando me meto en el ascensor rumbo de nuevo a las oficinas, no puedo dejar de pensar de que acabo de meterme dentro de la boca del lobo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**III.**

Cuando abro la puerta de casa me derrumbo contra ella.

Lo primero que me recibe es el silencio y yo, por primera vez en varios meses, lo agradezco. Incluso lo disfruto. Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras suelto un largo suspiro. Ha sido un día horrible. Cuando terminó la diabólica reunión me dirigí rápidamente al archivo del Ministerio donde me pasé todo el día, y parte de la noche, recopilando la información que sería necesaria para el viaje. Pero era prácticamente imposible reunir toda esa cantidad de información en dos días y tenerla lista y seleccionada para primera hora del jueves.

Y Malfoy lo sabía, por supuesto.

Si tenía suerte mañana podría terminarlo todo antes de irme. No habíamos puesto un pie fuera de Londres y ya tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos.

Por si fuera poco, Thomas tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Se había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su despacho con la nariz metida en sus documentos e ignorando por completo mis miradas de súplicas al otro lado de la puerta. Ya no había rastro del hombre amable que derrochaba sonrisas hacía apenas varios minutos.

Al menos había sido, por un tiempo breve, mi último día en las oficinas. Si todo hubiera ido con normalidad, y con normalidad me refiero a que Malfoy no se hubiera presentado de repente diciendo que nos íbamos antes de lo previsto, yo hubiera dedicado esta semana a hacer todo el papeleo como era debido. Pero no. Había aparecido de la nada diciendo que era mi "jefe", mandado y gobernando como le daba la gana.

Decidida a no pensar más en Malfoy y en el trabajo que me esperaba mañana, cruzo el pequeño pasillo arrastrando los tacones por encima del parqué y enciendo la luz del desastroso salón.

Hacía dos meses que había decidido reformar al completo la casa de mis padres. No había sido una decisión fácil, por mí hubiera dejado todo igual a como ellos lo tenían antes de que les borrara la memoria, pero había descubierto que no me hacía nada de bien. Ver todas sus cosas a mi alrededor y pensar que no estarían más en esta casa me partía en mil pedazos...

Ellos no iban a volver. Y yo tenía que pasar página de la mejor forma que podía.

Y esa forma había sido poner toda la casa patas arriba, literalmente. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de atornillar tiradores, y ni siquiera estaba realmente segura de sí los tiradores se podían atornillar, así que estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma y del resultado. No vivía en esta casa desde que tenía diecisiete años, pero, después de darle vueltas con qué hacer con ella -incluso había pensado en venderla-, supe que aquí era donde quería estar. Esta casa es muy importante para mí.

Veo a Crookshanks dormir encima del sofá _vintage_ que rescaté la semana pasada de una tienda de antigüedades. Parece tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo que le rodea, y por un segundo le envidio. Debería llamar a Ginny y a Harry. Debería llamar para contarles que me voy dentro de varias horas al otro lado del mundo. Debería, pero no tengo ni fuerzas para hablar. Malfoy las ha agotado todas y no le ha hecho falta mucho para conseguirlo.

Tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de hablarles sobre mi vida, especialmente a Harry. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le contará cualquier cosa que le diga a Ronald, a pesar de que le pida que no lo haga. No quiero que sepa mucho sobre mí.

Suspiro cuando me dejo caer al lado de la bola de pelo que es mi gato y le acaricio son suavidad. Hace un año que lo dejamos. Bueno, para ser sinceros, yo lo dejé. No porque hubiera dejado de quererle, sino porque él había decidido buscar consuelo a su dolor por la pérdida de Fred en alguien que no era yo. En ningún momento lo negó cuando lo descubrí, fue sincero desde el principio e incluso me suplicó que le perdonara, que había sido un error, que le diera otra oportunidad...Pero yo no quería vivir de esa manera, mirándole con desconfianza cada vez que salía o entraba a casa, o preguntándome cada vez que nos acostábamos en la misma cama si me quería o no, si iba a volver a abandonarme de esa forma...

Sinceramente no podía.

A pesar de todo, solíamos tener una relación bastante cordial sobre todo por Harry, Ginny y el resto de los Weasley. No queríamos que nuestra ruptura significara también una ruptura con ellos. Es la única familia que me queda. Con ese último pensamiento rondando por mi mente, decido enviarle un mensaje a Ginny contándole por encima la situación actual de mi vida. Soy consciente de que me va a matar por decirle algo tan importante de esta forma, pero estoy demasiado cansada para tener una conversación larga. Omito el detalle de que me voy con Malfoy, tampoco estoy preparada para contarle eso ahora. Sonrío hacia dentro por lo absurdo de toda esta situación y me quedo un rato así, acurrucada en el sofá al lado de Crookshanks.

* * *

Doy un trago largo al tercer café de la mañana mientras me froto la nuca. He vuelto, otra vez, a quedarme dormida en el sofá y tengo todos los músculos doloridos.

Mientras me quejo en silencio, observo la mesa del salón, que está repleta de los documentos que me faltan por ordenar, y suelto un sonoro quejido. He adelantado mucho trabajo, pero aún me quedan tres dosieres que preparar…. No son ni las nueve de la mañana y ya quiero tirarme por la ventana. Estoy pensando en alguna forma de asesinar a alguien -a alguien rubio, estúpido y arrogantes- y salir indemne de ello, cuando el timbre de la puerta suena haciéndome sobresaltar.

Me llevo la mano al pecho mientras dejo la taza en el fregadero. No son horas para visitas, y aunque las fuera casi nunca recibo ninguna. Extrañada me dirijo hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No llevo mis mejores galas para recibir a nadie: un pantalón de chándal desgastado que me está dos tallas más grandes y una vieja camiseta con un dibujo de Winnie The Pooh. No quiero ni pensar en cómo tengo el pelo, pero la verdad es que me da lo mismo. Mi aspecto es lo menos que me importa en estos momentos.

Bostezo mientras cruzo el pequeño pasillo de la entrada. Cuando estoy delante de la puerta, vuelven a llamar y yo abro la puerta de mala gana. No soporto a la gente impaciente. Se me corta el bostezo cuando observo a Sarah, que va vestida con un elegante vestido color crema y el pelo recogido en un moño, y a Ginny a su lado.

Esta muy guapa y muy embarazada. Lleva un gracioso peto vaquero que se le ajusta a la abultada barriga, pero no parece muy contenta. Tiene los ojos castaños entrecerrados, y por la forma en la que tiene arrugada la nariz, sé que va a gritarme.

Y vaya si lo hace.

—¡Hermione Jean Granger! —exclama a la vez que da varios pasos hacia mí. Involuntariamente camino hacia atrás, y me quedo acorralada por la puerta y su dedo amenazante—. ¡¿Un mensaje?! ¡¿Te vas tres malditos meses a Nueva York y se te ocurre contármelo a través de un mensaje?!

No sé qué decir. Estoy consternada. Es como recibir la reprimenda de una madre enfurecida. En estos momentos me ha recordado tanto a Molly aquella vez que le envió un _howler_ a Ron, que no puedo evitar que se me escape una carcajada. Pero, como era de esperar, a Ginny no le hace ninguna gracia. Me hunde el dedo el pecho y, tras lanzarme lo que se supone que es una mirada asesina, pasa por mi lado directa hacia el salón y con la nariz apuntando al techo.

Miro a Sarah, que también está aguantando la risa de la forma más elegante que puede, y también pasa por mi lado haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia a la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

—Las hormonas, ya sabes…—me explica—. Está muy sensible últimamente.

Asiento con la cabeza de forma comprensiva. Están siendo unos largos meses para ella y es completamente normal que en su situación todo le afecte el doble. No puedo quitarle nada de razón. Sé que debería haberla llamado en cuanto supe lo del viaje, pero no había encontrado el momento ni las ganas. No tengo justificación.

Cuando llego al salón, donde todos los muebles están cubiertos por sábanas y las paredes están a medio pintar, veo a Ginny sentada en el sofá con las piernas apoyadas en la mesita para el té mientras se abanica con una revista de decoración. Sarah, en cambio, está de pie al lado de la mesa observando todo el desastre que hay encima de ella.

Paso por delante de Ginny, que tiene las mejillas coloradas por el calor, y la miro con una sonrisa.

—Sé que tenía que haberte llamado en cuanto lo supe...

Ella me fulmina con la mirada. No quiero irme enfadada con ella, así que decido sacar mi particular pipa de la paz.

—Tengo galletitas de jengibre y chocolate, solo por si te interesa.

Veo que la comisura de sus labios se arquea un poco, pero sus ojos siguen atravesándome acusadoramente.

—Ni se te ocurra sobornarme —me dice intentando mantener la seriedad. Con un gesto rápido, lanza la revista encima de la mesa y se gira para mirarme de frente—. ¿Vas a decirme ya lo de Malfoy o también me vas a mandar un mensaje para contármelo?

Abro la boca mientras ella se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja como diciendo " _¿Crees que no iba a enterarme?_ ". Como si fuera un resorte, me giro hacia Sarah quien a su vez levanta las manos de forma protectora. La culpabilidad está pintada en su rostro con luces de neón. ¡La muy traidora!

—¿Se lo has contado? —le pregunto con reproche.

Sarah se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta en la única silla que no está llena de libros. La veo coger varios documentos y ponerlos dentro de una carpeta, sacando la secretaria que lleva dentro.

—No veo por qué no podía hacerlo. Además, ¿crees que no se iba a enterar? Ya lo sabe todo el Ministerio. —me explica como si nada. —Todo el mundo está hablando sobre ello. Sois el cotilleo nacional.

Genial, lo que me faltaba…Ginny sigue en la misma posición, como esperando a que le dé una buena explicación. Me hundo en el sofá mientras fijo la mirada en el techo.

—Iba a contártelo. —la oigo resoplar a mi lado, como si dudara de mi palabra, pero la ignoro—. De verdad que iba hacerlo. Pero Thomas me llamó a su oficina diciéndome que me iba a Nueva York y que tenía que prepararlo todo, y de repente Malfoy se presentó diciendo que era mi jefe y que quería todo preparado para irnos mañana. Son más de dos mil quinientos documentos en menos de un día, Ginny… Sé algo comprensiva.

Ella mira por encima de mi hombro, hacia donde está Sarah ordenando todo mi desastre, y se queda varios minutos en silencio.

—Bueno…, ¿al menos Malfoy sigue estando cañón? —pregunta con tono socarrón—. Podrás alegrarte la vista mientras estás allí.

—¡Ginny! —exclamo mientras le doy un pequeño empujón—. No hace falta que te diga que sigue siendo el mismo cabrón egocéntrico de siempre.

Desde el otro lado del salón escuchamos un suspiro demasiado ruidoso.

—Oh, pero tendrás que reconocer que es un cabrón muy atractivo…. —dice Sarah mientras cruza por delante de nosotras con sus tacones de infarto y se sienta en un sillón de orejeras que está todavía a medio armar. —Dios, tenías que haberlo visto esa mañana en el Ministerio, Ginny…Es como un dios. Y lo digo en serio. Una cara perfecta, un cuerpo de infarto, la ropa, el pelo… Oh, por Merlín, el pelo. Lo lleva así, —dice haciendo gestos por encima de su cabeza con las manos— en un despeinado increíble. Como si acabara de follarse a alguien hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Dejo soltar un largo suspiro de frustración cuando oigo a Ginny expirar aire con fuerza. Esto es el colmo. No quiero escuchar nada sexual referente a Malfoy. No es necesario ni bueno para mi salud.

—Vaya, creo que acabo de ponerme cachonda…—murmura consternada y se agacha para recoger la revista y abanicarse de nuevo con ella—. ¿Tan bueno está?

Sarah asiente a la vez que yo niego.

Bueno, puede que sea lo que las demás mujeres podrían catalogar de "atractivo" pero su personalidad hace que sea muy difícil apreciarlo. De todas formas, estábamos hablando de Malfoy, por favor… El mismo chico que se dedicaba a hacerme la vida imposible y cuya familia permitió torturas -entre ellas la mía- y muertes en las habitaciones de su casa. A parte de un físico envidiable y de dinero, Malfoy no tenía nada mejor que ofrecer. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

—Además, acaba de divorciarse—Sarah alarga todas las sílabas mientras sube y baja las cejas—. Yo que tú aprovecharía al máximo este viaje, no sé si me entiendes…

¿Divorciado? No es que me sorprendiera.

Era algo común que familias con un pasado mágico tan antiguo como el suyo contrajeran matrimonio lo más pronto posible sólo por el hecho de garantizar el legado familiar. La mayoría de esos matrimonios eran concertados. Me pregunto si ese habría sido su caso…No pude evitar pensar en Pansy Parkinson o en Astoria Greengrass. Era bastante seguro que fuera alguna de esas dos opciones a las que haya tenido que recurrir. Pero la verdad es que me cuesta imaginarme a Draco Malfoy comprometido con algo durante mucho tiempo. Siempre me había dado la sensación de que era un hombre al que no le gustaba que le dijeran que tenía que hacer y menos con quién, a pesar de que esa había sido su situación la mayor parte de su vida.

Ginny parece tener interés por ese asunto porque mira a Sarah a la expectativa.

—¿Es que no leéis nunca las revistas del corazón? —pregunta Sarah como si fuera el peor crimen del mundo.

Ginny niega y yo decido no decir nada. Es más que sabido por todos la opinión que tengo acerca de este tipo de prensa, sobre todo después de que Rita Skeeter se dedicara a rellenar páginas mentiras y calumnias sobre mí durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde ese momento prometí que nunca leería una revista del corazón y hasta ahora había sido así.

—Al parecer, cuando acabaron los juicios, hubo algunos problemas entre Draco y sus padres. Nadie sabe que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero es sabido que en una de las peleas Lucius le retiró el derecho a la herencia de la familia. —alzo las cejas sorprendida ante esa información y antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta, Sarah continua su relato con emoción, como si estuviera contándonos un culebrón de telenovela—. El caso es que Draco se queda sin un duro, sin el apoyo de sus padres y decide hacer las Américas. Y la historia a partir de aquí es sencilla: chica conoce a chico; ella procede de una familia que tiene pasta y prestigio; él es un cabrón con suerte que la seduce, se hace con el dinero suficiente para rehacer su vida y su apellido, y la deja.

Vaya. No sé si realmente estoy sorprendida o si lo que siento es curiosidad. ¿Qué de todas esas cosas pueden ser verdad y cuáles mentiras? No quiero justificarle en absoluto, es más, la historia casa perfectamente con la personalidad de su familia, pero sé lo que es que los periodistas inventen partes de tu vida que ni siquiera has vivido.

—¿Y se sabe quién es ella? —pregunta Ginny con curiosidad—. Debe ser una familia con un linaje limpio. No creo que ningún Malfoy aceptara menos.

En eso Ginny tiene razón. No me imagino a Malfoy casándose con una _sangre sucia_ por necesidad. Creo que antes preferiría cortarse todos los dedos de una mano a tener que rebajarse a ese nivel. Sarah se encoge de hombros y fija su mirada en los pergaminos que tiene sobre las rodillas.

—No lo sé. Hace tiempo que leí esa noticia…—hace una pausa mientras frunce el ceño cuando un mechón de pelo rubio se le escapa del moño—. Pero me da la sensación de que la familia de la chica es rica. Muy rica. No recuerdo el apellido.

Ese dato ya me lo había imaginado y no me sorprendería en absoluto que fuera así. Decida a no malgastar ni un minuto del único tiempo que me queda para estar con mis mejores amigas hablando de él, decido tocar otro de los temas que me preocupan.

—En cuando a Harry y a Ronald…—comienzo mirando a Ginny fijamente. Esta me devuelve una mirada ácida. Ya sabe lo que voy a decirle—. No quiero que les digas ni una sola palabra.

Ginny resopla con brusquedad.

—¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Te vas tres meses, Hermione. No son tres días...

Sarah levanta la mirada otra vez y la fija en nosotras. Sabe que se avecina tormenta.

—¿Por qué no quieres contárselo? —pregunta ella con suavidad.

Antes de responder cojo aire despacio. A Ginny no le hace mucha gracia que les oculte cosas a Harry, que es su marido, y a Ron, que es su hermano y mi exnovio. Creo que, aunque se lo explicara mil veces, mil veces seguiría sin entenderlo.

—No lo sé…Simplemente no me apetece tener que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago. Y menos con quien. Y más si ese "quién" incluye a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny frunce el ceño. Sabe perfectamente lo que su marido y hermano opinan sobre los Malfoy en general. Si hubiera sido otra situación, se los hubiera contado como si fuera una anécdota más, pero al ser algo tan importante para mi carrera… A final veo como mi pelirroja favorita aprieta los labios con fuerza y suelta un suspiro.

—Hermione, yo…—comienza ella mientras sacude la cabeza—. No creo que se justo para ellos que les ocultes todo esto. Ellos te quieren, te quieren de verdad, aunque a veces sean demasiado…—hace un gesto con las manos buscando la palabra correcta.

—¿Agobiantes? —le ayudo con sarcasmo, y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

—Protectores. ¿Cómo te sentirías sí Harry se fuera tres meses a otro país y no te lo contara?

Me quedo en silencio mientras veo como Sarah me mira y como Ginny me suplica con la mirada que no le obligue a hacer todo esto. Pienso en lo que ha dicho y tengo que reconocer que no me sentaría nada bien si la situación fuera a la inversa. Se me rompería el corazón si fuera así, si se fuera y yo me enterara demasiado tarde.

—Joder…—musito superada por toda la situación—. Vale, está bien…Se lo diré.

Ginny sonríe, feliz de no tener que mentir y Sarah se levanta de la mesa de un salto.

—¡Bien, fuera dramas! —exclama sacando la varita de su bolso de Chanel. Con un gesto hace aparecer una botella de licor de moras sin alcohol y varias copas—. Si esta va a ser tú última noche en Londres, tenemos que aprovecharla.

Veo como mis amigas se sientan en los muebles destartalados de mi salón, y no puedo evitar que su felicidad y positividad me contagien. Sarah no para de hablar de que se va a quedar con mi cubículo en el departamento cuando yo me vaya, y Ginny no para de decir que tengo que conseguir un novio americano -a ser posible un vaquero sexy- o nunca me lo perdonaría.

Tras unas largas charlas y tras asegurarles varias veces de que estaría bien sola en Nueva York, Ginny me pasa un vaso lleno a rebosar de nuestro licor sin alcohol favorito y veo como alzan sus vasos hacia arriba. Yo las imito, riéndome para no pensar en todo lo que se me viene encima.

Todo va a salir bien. Tiene que salir bien.

—¡Por Nueva York! —gritamos las tres a la vez.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holaaa.**

 **Lo primero** **de todo... ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Gracias por todos esos increíbles comentarios. Estoy que no me lo creo, y tan sólo llevo cuatro capítulos... Gracias a lilithhh, a Sam Wallflower, a CristiGryfindor2 y a todos los demás comentarios que han sido anónimos. Si me dejo a alguno/a lo siento :)**

 **No pretendía publicar hasta este el fin de semana, pero como he visto que estáis ansiosos de una continuación y yo me debo a mi público pueees ¡aquí está!**

 **Recuerdo leer que alguien me preguntó si tenía día fijo de actualizar y... no jajaja. Trabajo y tengo universidad a la vez y escribo cuando tengo tiempo, como ahora. Así que si alguna vez paso un tiempo sin escribir no os asustéis y pido perdón con antelación.**

 **Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Es mi primera historia, así que paciencia pequeños padawans.**

 **Besitos,**

 **Amanthys.**

* * *

 **IV.**

El jueves por la mañana mi cuerpo era un nudo de nervios.

Me había pasado toda la noche sin pegar ojo y mi apetito parecía haberse cerrado en banda. Nunca había sido una persona que lamentara sus decisiones, ni solía comportarme como una auténtica neurótica ante las adversidades, pero no lo podía evitar. Sentía como algo se aferraba a mi pecho con fuerza, algo que me sabía a inseguridad y miedo, y había comenzado a morderme las uñas hasta hacerme heridas en los dedos.

Intenté meter las manos entre las piernas para ocultarlas en los pliegues de la falda del vestido, pero Harry fue más rápido. Me cogió las manos, que parecían diminutas entre las suyas, y me recorrió las heridas con la yema del dedo índice. Dentro del salón su figura parecía enorme y su cuerpo ocupaba la mayor parte del sofá. A su lado me sentía como un duende de Gringotts y consideré empezar a ponerme zancos cuando regresara del congreso para no sentirme tan pequeña.

El congreso…

Mi estómago se contrajo ante aquel pensamiento y cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando dejar aquella actitud inmadura de una vez.

—Estás exagerándolo todo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —susurró Harry sin dejar de acariciarme las heridas, mientras me dedicaba aquella voz que solía ponerle a sus sobrinos cuando hacían algo mal.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —respondí mientras giraba la cara para mirar por la ventana.

Era demasiado temprano, tanto que ni siquiera había comenzado a salir el sol aún. Afuera, el cielo era de un color negro suave y deduje que no faltaría mucho para que amaneciera. Podía ver como las farolas de la calle iluminaban el pavimento mojado por el rocío de la mañana y como el barrio, normalmente ruidoso, estaba sumido en un espeso silencio.

De la cocina nos llegó el sonido de platos chocando y un ruido que vaticinaba que algo se acaba de romper estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Pude escuchar una voz maldecía en voz alta mientras alguien salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de cruasanes, _muffins_ y café caliente. Ni Harry ni yo nos sorprendimos al ver que tenía manchas oscuras sobre su camisa de trabajar. Estábamos más que acostumbrados a que Ronald fuera un completo desastre. Nos lanzó una mirada de disculpa tan sincera que estuve casi a punto de sonreír.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ginny, había decidido invitarles a desayunar a casa esa mañana y contarles mis inminentes planes. No me sentía bien haciendo todo esto tan precipitadamente, y más cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de llegar, pero tampoco me habían dejado otra opción en el Ministerio… Ni yo tampoco había puesto mucho de mi parte, para que mentir.

Pero todo había ido mejor de lo que había pensado.

Harry al principio se había mostrado sorprendido, sobre todo cuando había llegado a la parte donde intentaba explicarles que Malfoy sería mi jefe, pero luego me había abrazado y me había dicho que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Ronald, en cambio, había farfullado algunas palabras incomprensibles para luego murmurar algo así como "tres meses es mucho tiempo" o "jodido Malfoy", lo que preferí traducirlo a un "yo también me alegro por ti, Hermione".

Ronald depositó el desayuno sobre la mesita del salón e ignoré la mueca que puso cuando su pie chocó contra un pequeño bote de barniz que desprendía un olor poco agradable. Mi hogar era un auténtico desastre. Supongo que debería sorprenderle ver como la casa en la que habíamos vivido durante dos años estuviera tan cambiada. Ya no estaban los mismos muebles de antes, el color de cada habitación era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado de lugar... Mi corazón se encogió cuando me miró con sus ojos azules casi transparentes y pude descifrar lo que ellos parecían decirme sin palabras: que todos, en realidad, habíamos cambiado tanto o más que la decoración de mi casa.

Se sentó en mi butaca orejera, que era demasiado estrecha para la anatomía ancha y alargada de los Weasley, y lo vi coger una taza de café con algo de incomodidad. Habíamos intentado normalizar nuestra relación después de nuestra ruptura haciendo cosas banales como quedar para ir al cine con Harry y Ginny, visitar a sus padres todos los domingos, o ir juntos a las fiestas de cumpleaños de la familia. Al principio había sido un completo desastre. Yo ni siquiera podía estar en la misma sala en la que estuviera él y me era difícil poder tener una conversación formal sin acabar discutiendo. Estaba tan dolida, tan enfadada… Pero lo habíamos conseguido. A nuestra manera, habíamos llegado a un término neutral, donde ambos nos sentíamos cómodos y donde nada tenía que ser forzado u obligado ni para nosotros ni para los demás. Había conseguido perdonarle, y había descubierto durante el proceso que me aterraba perderle de alguna forma a él y a su familia.

Nunca seríamos los mismo de antes, pensé. Pero podíamos encontrar nuevas formas de llevarnos mejor y lo estábamos haciendo lo mejor que podíamos.

—Estás pálida, Hermione. Haz el favor de relajarte. —me dijo Harry, de nuevo, con aquella voz paternal, mientras se agachaba y cogía una apetitosa magdalena y la ponía entre mis manos. Me dirigió una mirada algo severa a través de sus gafas mientras me decía silenciosamente que tenía que comer algo.

Arrugué la nariz cuando el olor del chocolate me inundó las fosas nasales, pero me entretuve quitándole el envoltorio a la magdalena. Necesitaba centrarme en algo.

—Yo también estaría nerviosa si tuviera que pasar tres meses con un asesino potencial, Harry. —respondió Ron con sequedad y yo levanté la cabeza en su dirección como un resorte.

¿Asesino potencial? Estaba exagerando…

Entendía su preocupación, pero no la compartía. Vale que Malfoy hubiera sido mortífago, que hubiera sido testigo de numerosos asesinatos dentro de su propia casa, que hubiera sido coaccionado para asesinar a Dumbledore, que hubiera sido capaz de otras cosas más que prefería no saber… Pero dudaba que, tal como se habían desarrollado las cosas tras la guerra, Malfoy quisiera hacerme daño a mi o a cualquier de nosotros. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y sin embargo nunca lo había llevado a cabo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que realmente Draco Malfoy hubiera podido asesinar a alguien y no sentir ni siquiera un ápice de remordimiento.

Además, mi reciente condición de héroe de guerra me hacía prácticamente intocable. Eso, y que mis dos mejores amigos fueran aurores. Mi seguro de vida estaba bastante completo.

—Malfoy no me da miedo. —dije con lo que pretendía ser un murmuro, pero mi voz se alzó más de lo que pretendía. —Ya sé de sobra como es y lo que ha sido en un pasado. Además, dudo que se atreva a estrangularme con una de sus corbatas cuando sabe que el Ministerio sigue teniendo un ojo sobre él y sobre su familia. Es impulsivo, pero todos sabemos que no es un idiota.

Sin quererlo, por mi mente pasa la imagen de Malfoy sentado en la mesa de conferencias, con la camisa desabotonada y la corbata entre sus dedos, con el pelo corto y sus ojos grises fijado en los míos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Su sonrisa sarcástica me sacude como un látigo y me deja descoloca durante varios segundos. Puede que estuviera defendiendo lo indefendible, sobre todo cuando su apariencia gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no era nada inocente…

La voz de Harry me saca de ese pensamiento y yo, internamente, suspiro aliviada.

—Sabemos que hay pocas cosas a las que tengas miedo, Hermione, pero… —su tono de voz era cauteloso y sabía que se avecinaba una conversación desagradable. —No pareces estar demasiado contenta con todo esto. Si no es por Malfoy, ¿entonces qué es?

De repente Ronald deja de fingir que el café que él mismo ha preparado está delicioso y se dedica a mirarme como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos. Harry también me observa y yo no sé qué decir. No quiero preocuparles, pero sobre todo no quiero tener que soportar que les doy pena. No quiero tener que lidiar con esa sensación de nuevo. Pero sé que no soy capaz de dar todo de mí sino dejo parte del peso que me ahoga aquí, en Londres.

Miro fijamente a la magdalena y la desmenuzo sobre mi falda como si ella fuera toda la culpable de mis problemas. Respiro hondo un par de veces antes de hablar.

—No estoy segura si irme es lo correcto. —el silencio llena el salón y lo único que se escucha de fondo es el ruido de las agujas del reloj. —No quiero dejar a mis padres solos…No creo que pueda perdonármelo si les pasa algo y yo estoy tan lejos.

Mi voz se quiebra en la última palabra y noto como Harry se inclina hacia mí, como uno de sus brazos rodea mis hombros y me empuja contra su pecho. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy llorando. Ronald se queda en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que me calme.

No dicen nada mientras lloro desconsolada. No puedo parar, es como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado aguantando hasta este momento para liberarse. Sé que saben todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, al fin y al cabo, ellos estuvieron ahí el día que sucedió todo. Me acompañaron hasta Australia, hasta la casa que les había buscado a mis padres para que estuvieran seguros lejos de la guerra. Habían sido testigos de cómo había intentado hacerles recordar quien era. Y ellos mismos habían visto como gritaban, como me echaron de aquella casa casi a patadas asegurando que no tenían ninguna hija. También estuvieron cuando perdieron la conciencia porque la situación les superó; cuando yo intentaba, hechizo tras hechizo, hacerles ver quien era en verdad y cuando, finalmente, se los llevaron a San Mungo por su propia seguridad.

Fueron testigos de cómo, sin serlo, me había convertido en huérfana.

Llevaba varios meses sin ir a verlos. Cada día se me hacía más difícil porque cada día me era más necesario que recuperaran la memoria, que dieran cualquier indicio de los padres que alguna vez fueron, pero lo único que conseguía era salir con el corazón más quebrado y con un vacío en el pecho que me duraba días. Algún día tendría que despedirme de ellos, dejarles ir, hacer mi vida…Pero no podía hacerlo. No estaba preparada para dejarles ir.

No quería dejarles.

—Hermione, mírame. —la voz de Ron era firme y clara, nunca me había hablado en ese tono.

Separo la cara del hombro de Harry, que está húmedo por mis lágrimas y manchado por mi rímel de pestañas, y lo miro. Sus ojos azules me miran no con pena, sino como te miraría alguien que comprende tu sufrimiento. Recuerdo como estaba él cuando Fred murió, y eso hace que deje de llorar al instante. Al menos mis padres estaban vivos.

—Tus padres estarán bien. —continúa él con voz serena. —Nos encargaremos de que sea así, de que no les falte de nada. Iremos a verles todos los días si eso te tranquiliza. Esto es lo que ellos hubieran querido para ti, les romperías el corazón si supieran que te vas de esta forma.

Su mirada es tan franca, tan sincera, que no puedo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más. Esto no debería ser así, debería ser yo quien estuviera dándole consuelo a él por su hermano fallecido y no al revés. Me siento egoísta de repente, así que decido secarme las lágrimas mientras sorbo los mocos de una forma poco femenina. Asiento cuando veo que está esperando algún tipo de reacción por mi parte. No me salen las palabras, pero sé que con ellos ni siquiera hacen falta. Harry no ha dejado de apretarme los hombros con cariño, y de repente me siento más ligera. Como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—No les pasará nada. Ni a ellos ni a ninguno de nosotros. Y nos llevaremos a Crookshanks a casa para que no esté solo, lo trataremos como a un rey—me prometió Harry con cierto humor. Sabía lo especial que era ese gato, que solo se dejaba querer cuando le daba la gana y cuando le convenía. —Queremos verte feliz, Hermione.

Y yo quería serlo, me dije. Pero al menos alguno de los tres lo era. Y con eso me bastaba.

—Y si necesitas que le partamos las piernas a Malfoy…Solo tienes que llamarnos. —dijo Ronald con seriedad, haciendo un gesto con las manos como si tuviera un bate de quidditich entre sus manos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo decía de broma, pero le conocía demasiado como para saber que hablaba completamente en serio.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Ron. Lo tendré en cuenta. —le dije mientras entornaba los ojos hacia el techo.

Deseando dejar de actuar como una niña de ocho años, me sacudí la falda del vestido mientras me ponía en pie. Me miré discretamente esperando estar al menos presentable. El vestido color granate estaba arrugado por la cintura, del elegante recogido se me habían escapado varios rizos y deseaba no haber estropeado mis escasos conocimientos sobre maquillaje, pero decidí que realmente no importaba como luciera, no es que alguien fuera a fijarse en mí a estas horas de la mañana.

Me sacudo las manos dispuesta a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ronald, aprecio tu intento de hacer café de forma _muggle_ , pero sé que está asqueroso y ni siquiera lo he probado. —se lo digo con toda la dulzura que puedo mientras recojo la cafetera, que huele fatal y no quiero saber que le ha metido dentro. Él pasa una mano por la nuca mientras me mira como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. —¿Queréis que prepare un chocolate caliente?

Harry salta del sofá, con una energía renovada, mientras estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ron ya estaba corriendo hacia la cocina con unas ansias poco disimuladas. Los observo pelearse por ver quien se quedaba con la taza más grande, como si fueran dos niños adultos. De repente, es como si volviéramos a tener dieciséis años, como si nada hubiera cambiado, y yo me siento completa por una vez desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Mientras acabo el chocolate observo como Harry y Ron limpian los restos de nuestro improvisado desayuno. Resulta que los cruasanes parecían de plástico y los muffins estaban agrios, como si llevaran varios días fuera del envase y sospecho que Ron ni siquiera miró la fecha de caducidad en el paquete, así que hemos tenido que preparar algo rápido, pero sobre todo comestible.

Hacía tiempo que no lo pasábamos tan bien, que no estábamos tan unidos, que no nos reíamos tanto, y me siento culpable por no permitir que estas ocasiones se repitan más a menudo. Anoto en mi agenda mental repetir este desayuno en cuanto volviera del congreso.

Voy a echar tanto de menos estos momentos que no puedo evitar que el corazón me duela un poquito. Pero han prometido ir a verme en cuanto tengan un hueco, y si algo sé de mis dos amigos, es que nunca rompen una promesa. Ambos están codo con codo encima de la encimera de la cocina. Harry limpiaba los platos mientras Ronald los seca con un trapo, y ambos bromean sobre cosas de trabajo que no logro entender del todo -cosas de aurores, supongo- cuando llaman a la puerta.

Son varios golpes, secos y constantes. De repente el chocolate me sabe amargo. Por un momento me había olvidado por completo de Malfoy, del congreso y de Nueva York.

Harry se gira para mirarme. Sus ojos verdes me miran, preguntándome en silencio si quiero que vaya él a abrir la puerta y yo niego con la cabeza. Ronald, en cambio, está mirando hacia abajo, con los hombros tensos mientras limpia con demasiada fuerza el plato que tiene entre sus manos. Antes les he advertido que deben comportarse bien. Malfoy sigue siendo Malfoy, pero ahora también es mi jefe. No necesito hacer de esto una situación más complicada.

Vuelven a llamar con más insistencia y fuerza que antes. Esta vez me sobresalto y decido salir de la cocina con rapidez, dejando a Ron y a Harry solos.

Recorro el pasillo con el corazón martilleándome bajo el pecho con fuerza sin saber por qué. Por favor, que no es el rey de Saba. Esquivo el par de maletas que hay en la entrada y que voy a llevar para el viaje, y abro la puerta de un tirón sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Lo que me recibe me deja momentáneamente sin habla.

Es Malfoy, obviamente. Está apoyado con un brazo en quicio de la puerta en una pose desenfadada y muy masculina. Va vestido como un _muggle_ , de nuevo, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa gris claro que lleva desabotonada. Esta vez no lleva corbata, pero sostiene la chaqueta del traje con la otra mano. Tiene la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia mi dirección y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa condescendiente al verme. Esta vez no puedo decir que no me ha parecido atractivo al menos durante una fracción de segundo.

—Granger. —dice a modo de saludo mientras se inclina hacia delante, demasiado para mi gusto, y sus ojos grises me recorren sin ningún tipo de prisa hasta clavarse en los míos. Tal y como lo hizo en nuestra última reunión.

Me envaro, mientras abro más la puerta. Será imbécil.

—Malfoy. —le respondo con más educación de la que se merece. Le hago una señal, invitándole a entrar. —Estaré lista en dos minutos.

Esperaba que al menos se mostrara reticente por mi invitación, pero entra dentro con seguridad como si fuera su propia casa. Su mirada va desde las maletas que están al lado de la puerta, pasa por las paredes vacías de cuadros o fotografías, hasta pararse en varias latas de pintura vacías que tengo amontonadas desde hace semanas a un lado del pasillo y que prometí tirarlas hace un par de días.

Sé lo que está pensando sobre mi pequeña y acomodada casa, lo noto en su mirada, pero me da igual. No todos nos hemos criado entre sábanas de seda y con todas las comodidades del mundo. De repente nos quedamos callados y el silencio se hace muy incómodo.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —le ofrezco, rompiendo el hielo y dándole la espalda caminando hacia el salón. Noto como me sigue mientras observa todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—No, Granger. Lo que quiero es irme cuanto antes. —dice en un tono poco amable, para variar. —Odio ser impuntual.

Respiro hondo mientras cuento hasta tres antes de entrar en el salón, donde sé que están mis amigos. Los veo sentados, viendo la tele, lo que hubiera sido una escena completamente normal si no fuera porque está apagada. Al verme ambos se levantan, Harry más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba y Ron se ha cruzado de brazos como si fuera el portero de una discoteca. Al menos no parece tan tenso como antes, aunque su pose es de todo menos pacífica.

Draco entra en el salón, recorriendo la sala con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, hasta que parece ser consciente de que hay dos personas más en la habitación. Mi corazón se encoge esperando que estalle la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Malfoy se queda estático y sus ojos parecen oscuros de golpe. Por un momento parece sorprendido de ver a Harry y a Ron allí. Observo como aprieta los puños durante varios segundos, pero rápidamente toma el control de la situación. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos.

—Potter. —dice y su voz suena cortés, aunque con cierto desdén. Harry le devuelve el gesto, y luego se gira hacia Ron. —Weasley.

Ron ni siquiera pestañea. Se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas y temo que de un momento a otro explote. Le hago una señal con la mano, que percibe porque no he sido nada sutil. Sus ojos azules me miran desde el otro extremo del salón y le miro como diciéndole: " _me prometiste ser amable con él, no me defraudes_ ". Parece captar el mensaje porque hace un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza y luego vuelve a sentarse en el sofá todavía de brazos cruzados sin mirar hacia la puerta. Una actitud muy madura, sin duda alguna.

Suelto el aire que he estado aguantando desde que entré en el salón. Por ahora no ha ido tan mal…por ahora. Decido acabar con todo esto antes de que la situación sea más extraña de lo normal.

—Voy arriba a buscar una cosa y ya nos podemos ir. —digo dirigiéndome a Malfoy. No puedo descifrar la mirada que me dirige, pero soy consciente que no está nada contento.

Éste se apoya en la pared que tiene más próxima mientras mira a su muñeca, concretamente a su excesivo reloj de pulsera.

—Dos minutos. Ni uno más, Granger. —me dice en tono cortante, y yo salgo del salón no sin antes mirar a Harry.

Está tranquilo, con las manos metida en los bolsillos de los pantalones y el rostro sereno, como si estuviera observando a una persona que acabara de conocer y no a su enemigo de la infancia. Este asiente con tranquilidad, dándome a entender de que tiene controlada la situación y yo corro hacia las escaleras deseando acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Cuando vuelvo al salón, tras recoger una carpeta con los documentos más importante y mi bolso de Chanel, cortesía de Sarah, espero encontrarme las cortinas llenas de sangre y tres hombres con las cejas partidas y las narices fracturadas. Pero sólo me encuentro a Harry y a Ron, murmurando por lo bajo. De Malfoy no hay ni rastro. Se giran para mirarme cuando notan mi presencia, y Harry se adelanta antes de que pueda preguntarle nada.

—Ha decidido esperarte fuera.

Yo asiento, y me relajo al instante. Al menos puedo despedirme de ellos con tranquilidad. Ronald sigue sin hablar, pero tampoco quiero presionarlo para que lo haga. Acabará por entender que a mí tampoco me hace ilusión tener que compartir tiempo de mi vida con Malfoy, pero se hará a la idea como yo. Ambos me ayudan a cargar las maletas hacia el exterior. Fuera hay un coche, un BMW negro con los cristales tintados, pero sé que Malfoy está dentro. No sé cómo, pero noto su mirada a través del cristal. Apoyado sobre la puerta del conductor hay un nombre menudo y fornido, vestido con un uniforme negro. Deduzco que es el chófer.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a tener un Malfoy a un chofer personal y un coche a su entera disposición? El hombre se acerca, nos saluda amable, y se ofrece a meter las maletas en el maletero. Le dejo hacer porque la verdad es que pesan demasiado.

Cierro con llave la puerta de mi casa y le doy las llaves a Ronald. Ha prometido venir a regar las plantas y a cuidar del pequeño jardín que tengo detrás. No estoy muy segura de sus habilidades como jardinero, pero se lo agradezco. Él me mira, con el pelo rojo tapándole la cara y le doy un abrazo breve pero muy sentido. Él me besa la mejilla antes de murmurar algo.

—Espero que regreses pronto, Mione.

Evito sus ojos, porque no podría soportar mirarle tras decirme ese mote por el que solía llamarme cuando estábamos juntos. Ha sonado fuera de lugar, pero prefiero olvidarlo. Le dedico la mejor sonrisa que soy capaz de darle. Me vuelvo hacia Harry, que ya tiene los brazos estirados en mi dirección y me lanzo a sus brazos. Me da un achuchón y me besa el pelo.

—Pásatelo bien. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. Ginny te mataría si no lo haces, ya sabes que es capaz de cruzar medio mundo para hacerlo. —yo me río porque tiene toda la razón. Esa pequeña mujer es de armas tomar. Le aprieto las manos intentando transmitirle una seguridad que no tengo.

—No os preocupéis. Nos vemos pronto. —les digo, mientras me doy la vuelta, intentando no mirar hacia detrás. No quiero complicar más la despedida.

El chófer me abre la puerta trasera y espera a que me suba antes de cerrarla. Como sospechaba los cristales son tintados y casi no distingo a Harry y a Ron tras ellos, ni siquiera puedo percibir la silueta de la casa de mis padres y yo suspiro mientras cierro los ojos. Nunca me ha gustado decir adiós.

Con todas mis fuerzas intento ignorar la presencia que está al otro extremo del asiento, mirándome, pero no puedo. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y me giro para observarle. El coche arranca y él me dedica una mirada altiva mientras apoya un dedo índice sobre sus labios. Mi vista de dirige hacia ellos, sin pensarlo.

—¿Preparada, Granger? —pregunta con voz grave y no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios y la forma en la que lo ha dicho, como si me estuviera lanzándome un desafío.

Entrecierro los ojos, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Tengo la sensación de que van a ser unos meses realmente intensos.

—Más que nunca.


	6. Capítulo 5

**V.**

—¿Puedes pasarme el dosier con los documentos del proyecto de Beaumont, por favor? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo —dice una voz suave y clara, obligándome a levantar la vista por décima vez de la tabla de inversiones que estoy estudiando.

Odio que me interrumpan, pero más odio esa maldita voz y ese tono fingidamente amable. Lentamente clavo mis ojos hacia delante intentando proyectar todo el odio que soy capaz.

Eso, por suerte, se me da genial.

Veo como Granger se encoge un poco ante la mirada que le dedico, pero rápidamente levanta la barbilla en un gesto claramente desafiante. Está sentada en el asiento que hay justo delante de mí, al otro lado de mi amplia mesa de trabajo, con varios documentos abiertos sobre la falda de su vestido y con las piernas cruzadas de una forma muy femenina. En la mano tiene un lápiz que no ha dejado de mordisquear todo el rato. Su característico pelo -aquel del que solía reírme en Hogwarts diciendo que era un felpudo- está semirecogido en la nunca en lo que pretende ser un moño elegante, pero ni así consigue mantener sus rizos donde deberían estar. Sus ojos castaños me miran, expectantes, y una de sus cejas está arqueada ligeramente como diciendo: " _¿no has escuchado lo que te acabo de pedir? Mueve el culo_ "

Respiro con fuerza, quizá con más de la necesaria, mientras reúno toda la escasa paciencia que me queda. He querido estrangularla un centenar de veces desde que hemos empezado el día, y también he querido estrangularla todas y cada una de las veces que ha interrumpido mi lectura haciendo preguntas estúpidas como la que acababa de formular. Y lo peor de todo es que era el primer día que trabajábamos juntos, y yo solo quería abrir la ventana de mi oficina, agarrarla por aquellos estúpidos rizos, tirarla al vacío y ver todo el proceso mientras comía palomitas. No sabía si podría ser capaz de pasar tres meses con ella sin cometer un homicidio.

Pero claro, Hermione Granger era intocable. Todo el jodido mundo lo sabía.

Sin quererlo, a mi mente viene el último recuerdo que tenía de ella. Aunque quisiera descartarme de él no podría. Era el día que se celebraba el juicio hacia mi familia. Recuerdo llegar solo al Ministerio de Magia, con las manos apresadas por unas esposas mágicas, y con un auror arrastrándome de la camisa como si fuera el peor de los criminales. La prensa estaba allí, sacando fotos y gritándome preguntas que no debía ni quería responder. También había un grupo de personas que me insultaban con una rabia cegadora. No les culpaba por ello. En medio de la confusión, recuerdo haber visto caras conocidas durante el trayecto hacia el tribunal. Los Weasley estaban allí, con su inconfundible cabellera pelirroja, y Potter y Granger estaban con ellos. No se me pasó por alto el detalle de que el imbécil de Ron Weasley la agarraba por la cintura en un gesto posesivo mientras miraban en mi dirección. Ella parecía menuda entre sus brazos, y tenía todavía presente en su rostro alguna que otra herida de la batalla. Recuerdo su mirada, sus ojos castaños, la forman en la que me miraron…

No con pena, ni siquiera con asco, sino con compasión. Como si entendiera a lo que me podía enfrentar, a lo que me podría pasar si mentía en algo. Como si en realidad sintiera que todo aquello me pasara a mí, como si me gritaran en silencio " _debías habernos escogido a nosotros en vez de a ellos_ "

Y la odié, en ese mismo instante, mientras caminaba hacia lo desconocido, la odié con toda mi alma.

Todavía seguía preguntándome porque había permitido que me acompañara. Me había sorprendido verla entrar en la sala de conferencia aquel día en Londres, con su ajustado vestido negro y su amplia sonrisa. Todavía recuerdo su cara de sorpresa y como sus ojos habían pasado de alegres a estupefactos. Pero la Granger que recordaba no era la misma que tenía delante de mí. Estaba más adulta, más…mujer. Sus rasgos se habían afilado, su pelo estaba más largo de lo que acostumbraba a llevar, más rizado e indomable que antes -si eso era posible-, y su cuerpo…Bueno, digamos que Granger había adquirido con el paso del tiempo unas interesantes curvas. Por no hablar de cierta parte de su anatomía que se insinuaba tras ese escote. No era precisamente guapa, pero era una clase de belleza que no pasaba para nada desapercibida. Nada que ver con la insípida Granger adolescente.

Pero a pesar de ese considerable cambio físico seguía siendo la insufrible sabelotodo de siempre.

Tenía que haberme negado desde un principio, pero en aquel momento me pareció una buena idea. Granger era como un grano en el culo pero, aunque me costara reconocerlo, también era muy inteligente. Pero eso no me interesaba… al menos no por ahora. La cara de una heroína de guerra podría beneficiarnos más de lo que creía, atraería a los inversores a montones, el proyecto sería todo un éxito, y mi vida sería más fácil cuando todo esto acabara. Si todo salía bien podía tener la oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que había perdido hace tres años...

Pero claro, ella nunca tendría que saberlo. Ni ella ni nadie.

—Beaumont se queda fuera. —le respondo en un gruñido, mientras vuelvo a fijar la vista en la tabla de números que tengo delante. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Pero, como siempre, Granger necesita tener la última palabra. Sin mirarla sé que se ha puesto erguida en su asiento y que su boca se ha abierto varios centímetros. Ese gesto me es familiar. Todavía recuerdo como se estiraba en su silla en clase de Pociones, como si el mundo fuera acabarse sino respondía esa pregunta, levantando la mano hacia el techo en un gesto desesperado por hacerse notar.

—¡Pero si Beaumont es el mayor inversor que tenemos! —exclama con voz chillona. —¡No puedes dejarle fuera!

Por undécima vez esa mañana, me veo en la obligación de dejar mi trabajo de lado para contestarle. Por Merlín… ¿va a ser siempre igual? ¿No va a callarse nunca?

Como esperaba, tiene la espalda tiesa, como si se hubiera tragado el palo de una escoba, y sus ojos están entrecerrados mientras me fulminan. Cabreado, agarro las puñeteras tablas de inversiones de nuevo y las lanzo con fuerza contra la mesa de cristal que hay entre nosotros. El ruido sordo que hacen al estamparse contra la superficie se entremezcla con el zumbido del tráfico de Nueva York a nuestras espaldas.

Oh, si pudiera hacer magia ahora mismo la tendría amordazada y metida dentro de cualquier armario hasta que acabara el día.

Pero eso no es posible, al menos no por ahora, así que aprieto fuerte los puños mientras me inclino hacia delante, hacia su dirección, y noto como su cuerpo retrocede varios centímetros ante mi cercanía. Sonrío de lado sin poderlo evitar. En el fondo todavía la sigo intimidando y eso, extrañamente, me resulta agradable.

—Sí que puedo. De hecho, ya lo está. Así que deja de tocarme las narices de una vez.

Está claramente sorprendida y furiosa. Desde aquí puedo imaginar cómo los engranajes de su cerebrito de comelibros comienzan a funcionar a toda velocidad. Me resulta patético y divertido a partes iguales.

—Pero Dillon Beaumont tiene contactos, puede promocionarnos y a la misma vez invertir en el proyecto. —anuncia con cierto orgullo en la voz. —Además, si no hubiera sido por él ni siquiera estaríamos dentro del congreso.

Una rabia cegadora me inunda. De pronto quiero cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla con fuerza hasta que se vuelva loca. ¿Gracias a Beaumont? ¿En serio? Inglaterra ni siquiera hubiera sido una propuesta seria sino yo no hubiera estado lamiéndole el culo, aunque también sobornando con sumas interesantes de dinero -para que mentir-, a capullos como Dillon Beaumont. Gracias a mí se pudo presentar el proyecto, gracias a mí fue validado por el Ministerio, y gracias a mí tenemos una cantidad bastante racionable de inversores. Y gracias a mí, por supuesto, Granger también estaba aquí. Pero claro, ¿quién iba a tomar a Draco Malfoy, un exmortífago y asesino redimido, en serio?

Por supuesto que nadie. Y menos ella.

—Beaumont es un gilipollas. —gruño con fiereza y Granger parece curiosa porque sus cejas se elevan ante mi tono de voz, que rezuma rabia por todas partes. —Sólo invertiría en el proyecto por conveniencia, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a inmiscuirse por completo en él.

Pero, como no, Granger vuelve a la carga. Dios, lo que daría por tener una varita en mi mano ahora mismo. Tengo ganas de lanzarle un hechizo que haga de su lengua un puñetero nudo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo echo de menos que mi secretaria, la señora Dawson, entre en el despacho anunciándome mi próxima reunión. Al menos eso frenaría las ganas que tengo de estrangular a Granger.

—Bueno, en ese caso si él nos está utilizando…—se lleva el lápiz a la boca mientras se da golpecitos sobre los labios, haciendo que mis ojos se desvíen sin querer hacia ellos. Joder…eso ha sido realmente _sexy_ —¿Por qué no le utilizamos también nosotros? Sólo necesitamos su peso mediático y su inversión, y él necesita reconocimiento y que su nombre aparezca en la lista de benefactores. Está hecho.

Suspiro frustrado mientras me paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo por completo.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? —pregunto arisco y no le doy la oportunidad de contraatacar. —Beaumont solo quiere más fama, más reconocimiento, y el congreso claramente se lo proporcionaría. Y lo que yo quiero es alguien que esté el cien por cien involucrado en el proyecto. Así qué… ¿puedes dejar de darme el coñazo?

Abre la boca un par de veces y como es predecible, vuelve a la carga de nuevo. Quiero esa varita y la quiero ya mismo.

—Pero si tan sólo pudiéramos intentarlo…—dice, casi suplica, y yo no puedo encontrar la situación más que absurda. —No perderíamos nada en realidad.

Se acabó.

Toda la poca paciencia que tengo se esfuma y me pongo de pie de un salto, como si el asiento de repente estuviera hecho de lava. No tengo ni siquiera que moverme, mi altura aporta la intimidación necesaria y Granger alza la mirada hacia mí, asustada por ese brusco movimiento. Eso, por muy retorcido que parezca, me hace sentir mejor. Aprieto los puños varias veces antes de abrir las manos.

No puedo lanzarla por la ventana, me repito. No puedo lanzar a nadie por la ventana de un edificio a más de ochenta metros de altura.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Granger? —pregunto lo más suave que puedo permitirme, pero el enfado crece en mi interior. Me saca de mis casillas. — Responde.

Esto no le gusta, lo noto en cómo ha cruzado los brazos bajo el pecho y en como sus labios se convierten en una fina línea. Sé que odia esta situación tanto como yo, pero en realidad me resulta gratificante que yo sea su superior y ella una simple ayudante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que el karma se está portando bien conmigo.

—Te he dicho que me respondas. —exijo con dureza. Quiero escuchárselo decir, simplemente por el hecho de que sé que eso le hará rabiar.

Su cabeza se gira hacia el enorme ventanal que recorre el despacho, evitándome, y la luz blanquecina que entra por ella se refleja en su rostro borrándole momentáneamente las pecas que hay en sus mejillas.

—Tú, Malfoy. —dice enfadada mientras se muerde el labio inferior. —Pero eso no significa que…

—Eso significa, Granger, que no debes cuestionar nunca mis decisiones. No sé cómo hacías las cosas en Londres con Wright, y no me importa, pero aquí eres mi subalterna—baja la mirada ante ese recordatorio y yo me anoto un punto en mi marcador personal. — y si yo decido que el puto Dillon Beaumont se queda fuera del proyecto, se queda fuera, ¿ha quedado claro?

Se gira de nuevo, pero esta vez para mirarme. Sus ojos castaños parecen más claros bañados por la luz del sol, como caramelo fundido, y también más grandes. Puedo sentir como el enfado, el odio y algo de resignación fluyen a través de su cuerpo tenso, llegando en oleadas, casi palpables, hacia mí. Bien, eso era exactamente lo que quería.

—Transparente, señor Malfoy. —me dice remarcando cada una de las palabras con rabia.

—Así me gusta, señorita Granger, que reconozcas cuál es su sitio. —digo antes de sonreír como el auténtico canalla que soy. — Y ahora… ¿por qué no aprovecha la mañana cepillándose el pelo y pintándose las uñas con las demás secretarias?

Soy consciente de que, si antes me detestaba, ahora me odia profundamente. Es como volver a tener quince años, como si volviéramos a estar en Hogwarts.

Vuelvo a inclinarme hacia delante, para recoger las tablas de inversiones otra vez, y me dejo caer en mi asiento. Esta vez ella no se retira, se dedica a asesinarme con la mirada. Por como aprieta los labios sé que se está conteniendo para no gritarme todo lo que piensa sobre mí, pero sabe que no puede y eso la enfada aún más. Suspiro satisfecho de mí mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos, veo como Granger se levanta estirándose el vestido con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No soy tu maldita secretaria. —dice casi gruñendo, mientras comienza a recoger los documentos en los que estaba trabajando anteriormente. —Si no me equivoco, tienes varias a tu disposición.

Ni siquiera me digno a mirarla.

—En su contrato venía estipulado que ejercerías el cargo de "auxiliar administrativo", señorita Granger. Y la última vez que miré el diccionario de sinónimos la palabra "secretaria" venía justo al lado.

Me anoto otro tanto en mi marcador personal al escucharla abrir la boca escandalizada ante mis palabras. Está furiosa.

—¿Y ha probado también mirar el significado de "vanidoso prepotente", señor Malfoy? Juraría que la última vez que miré el diccionario venía una foto suya justo al lado. —me responde con un sarcasmo que desconocía en ella y que hace que levante la mirada de mis documentos, otra vez.

Tiene los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho que sube y baja con fuerza dentro de aquel maldito vestido, que se pega a todo su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sonrío lentamente, despacio, saboreando la victoria porque, obviamente, yo siempre ganaría esta batalla.

—No lo dudo. Vanidoso Prepotente es mi segundo nombre, señorita Granger. —cojo mi pluma y la señalo, aunque la sonrisa no abandona mi cara. Hacerla rabiar me divierte. Y mucho— Creo recordar que tenía cosas de secretaria por hacer. No me haga esperar. Necesito los documentos de Owen en mi mesa antes de las siete.

—¿Qué? —grita sorprendida con su voz chillona. —No puedo tener esa documentación en solo cuatro horas.

Por mi como si se pierde en Nueva York y no la vuelvo a ver. Ojalá tuviera esa suerte.

—En realidad son tres, señorita Granger. —le corrijo mientras miro mi reloj de pulsera. —Mueva el culo si no quiere estar de camino a Londres antes de que acabe el día.

Ella resopla mientras abre las manos como diciendo _"¿en serio vas a hacerme esto?_ ". Como respuesta, le señalo la puerta con la cabeza, con una mirada que no admites reproches, antes centrarme de nuevo en el trabajo que tengo delante.

Abro el dosier, mirando la exorbitante cantidad de números que llenan las páginas, pero no puedo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a Granger murmurar "capullo egocéntrico" creyendo que no la he oído, antes de girarse enfurecida sobre sus tacones y salir de mi oficina dando un fuerte portazo. No esperaba menos de ella. Creo que ha captado el mensaje a la perfección.

Sigo trabajando y esta vez, por fin, en silencio.

* * *

Cierro de un portazo la puerta de mi pequeño despacho antes de soltar un pequeño grito de furia.

Odio a Draco Malfoy con toda mi alma. Nunca he odiado tanto a nadie en toda mi vida.

¿Secretaria yo? ¡Y una mierda!

No me había pasado tres años de mi vida siendo la primera en llegar y la última en irse del Ministerio para que me calificaran como "auxiliar administrativo". Pero no había sido en sí lo que me había llamado -no puedo considerar eso como un insulto, respeto mucho a las secretarias-, sino la forma en que lo ha dicho… Con tranquilidad y con calma, como si diera por sentado que eso era a lo que iba a dedicarme el resto de mi estancia aquí. Como si en realidad le sobrara mi presencia. Siento tanta rabia que creo que puedo explotar. Había demostrado con creces durante mi carrera laboral que servía para algo más que grapar documentos y llevar una agenda.

No llevaba ni un día entero trabajando para él y ya quería suicidarme. Y no era porque no lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la Embajada Mágica Británica, lugar donde desarrollaríamos el proyecto, no había dejado de ser un tirano conmigo. Para empezar, ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarme al equipo con el que trabajaríamos esos tres meses. Se había dedicado a gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro a todo el que se encontraba por su camino, y yo me había tenido que buscar un sitio para trabajar y, además, averiguar dónde estaba cada una de las secciones que dividían la gigantesca oficina. Luego comenzaron las llamadas cada quince minutos por el interfono que había mandado a instalar en mi despacho. Que si le podía alcanzar el contrato de Colton&Fitzgerald, que si podía realizar un balance de las ganancias anuales de los inversores que ya habían avalado el proyecto, que tradujera un documento de leyes de Cooperación Internacional entre países mágicos desarrollados… Cosas que, por supuesto, no eran relevantes para el proyecto.

Al principio, había accedido a todas sus peticiones con una sonrisa, pero tan pronto como fueron pasando las horas se me fue borrando de la cara. Había tenido ganas de mandarlo a la mierda en más de una ocasión, pero siempre estaba mi parte racional, aquella maldita voz que gritaba a los cuatro vientos " _sé responsable, Hermione. Es un capullo integral, pero no deja de ser tu jefe_ ".

Y, muy a mi pesar, esa parte de mí acababa ganando casi todas las veces.

Además, también estaba el tema de Beaumont. No entendía porque lo dejaba fuera del proyecto cuando eso nos beneficiaría de mil formas. ¡No tenía sentido! El señor Wright y yo habíamos trabajado con él en varias ocasiones y, sinceramente, era brillante. No sólo porque fuera un mago respetable, sino porque también era dueño de casi todas las industrias en auge del momento. Tenía talento, conocimientos en la materia, y lo más importante, tenía contactos y dinero. Mucho dinero. Y eso era lo que hacía falta para el congreso. Aunque la mayoría lo avalara el propio Ministerio, seguía sin ser suficiente y ahí era donde Malfoy y yo -si me dejara hacer algo más que catalogar documentos-, teníamos que trabajar duro. Buscar inversores y desarrollar el proyecto era nuestra misión. O más bien la suya.

Quitar a Beaumont del proyecto era un suicidio. Pero lo que había sucedido en aquel despacho había sido una declaración de principios en toda regla. Él mandaba, y yo tenía que asentir y confirmar todo lo que decidiera por mucho que no me gustaran sus decisiones. Y a todo eso hay que sumarle que tengo que buscarme la vida para encontrar el contrato de Owen, prepararle un resumen del mismo, y presentárselo en su despacho… y todo eso en menos de tres horas. Ahora mismo solo me apetecía volver a recorrer a su oficina y cruzarle aquella perfecta cara.

Llena de rabia como nunca antes, tiro los documentos sin ningún preámbulo encima de mi modesta mesa de madera y miro, respirando hondo, mi nuevo puesto de trabajo mientras me llevo las manos a la cintura. Es bonito y acogedor. Es una pequeña habitación cerca del despacho de Malfoy, con una vidriera que da hacia el _skyline_ de Nueva York, lo que me deja sin aire durante varios minutos. Las paredes están revestidas de madera de un precioso color claro, el suelo es de moqueta y el resto de mobiliario es de un austero color blanco. Al menos tengo un despacho bonito. Aunque he de decir que ya echo de menos mi diminuto cubículo del Ministerio, a mi alocada Sarah e incluso al señor Wright.

Varios golpecitos en la puerta me sacan de mi ensoñación y me aclaro la garganta mientras rodeo el escritorio y me siento en la silla resoplando.

—Adelante. —digo con más fuerza de la que pretendía y tras la puerta asoman un par de ojos negros que me miran con compasión.

Creo recordar que es la chica de administración, Arizona. Es menuda, pero muy esbelta y alta, y su piel morena es tan exótica y bonita como su nombre. Solo llevo aquí un par de horas, pero me he fijado que siempre está sonriendo y que me ha tratado con mucha amabilidad cuando le he estado acribillando a preguntas sobre dónde estaban los lavabos o como se utilizaba la fotocopiadora. Ha sido mi heroína hoy, así que se merece las mejores de mis sonrisas. Tengo la sensación de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas.

—¿La interrumpo, señorita Granger? —pregunta Arizona, mientras se cuela en el interior con un fajo considerable de pergaminos entre sus manos. Espero que eso no sea para mí…

—Llámame Hermione, por favor. ¿Querías algo?

Ella me sonríe de nuevo mientras avanza hacia mi mesa.

—Venía a traerte esto de parte del señor Malfoy.

Arizona frena en seco cuando suelto un gemido lastimero. Creo que piensa que estoy loca, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Es imposible. Estoy segura de que a esto se le llama explotación laboral. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras masajeo mis sienes intentando no colapsar.

Céntrate Hermione. Sólo está jugando contigo, nada más. Es su forma de castigarte.

—Claro. Puedes dejarlo donde quieras…—miro mi mesa llena de papeles, buscando un hueco libre sin éxito.

Arizona me mira durante varios segundos, como dudando si decir algo o no, pero finalmente retira una de las sillas que tengo delante del escritorio reservada para las visitas y se sienta. Comienza a leer los pergaminos y me roba un lápiz del pequeño botecito que tengo con material de oficina. Rectifico. Ya es mi nueva mejor amiga.

—Iba a invitarte a un café para darte la bienvenida que te mereces, pero veo que estás teniendo un día infernal…—dice con una sonrisa cómplice sin levantar la mirada.

—Más bien un jefe infernal. —me quejo reordenando los documentos lo mejor que puedo. —¿No habéis pensado en, no sé, contratar a un asesino a sueldo o rociarle con agua bendita?

Arizona alza su cabeza llena de rizos negros y suelta una carcajada natural y espontánea. Al menos he conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a alguien. Puede que no sea mal día después de todo.

—Creo que, aunque le atropellásemos con un camión, encontraría la forma de torturarnos desde el más allá.

Asiento convencida de que, si eso fuera posible, Malfoy lo haría. Se ve que torturar a sus empleados es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Llevo aquí menos de cinco horas y ya he querido tirarle un pisapapeles a la cara.

—Bueno, digamos que al final acabas acostumbrándote a su dictadura. ¿Qué te ha pedido que hagas?

Hago memoria de todo lo que soy capaz y se lo recito mientras observo como Arizona abre la boca sorprendida, aunque también puedo intuir cierta indignación. Gimo sintiéndome de lo más patética. De repente echo de menos al señor Wright. También era un cabronazo, pero al menos tenía algo de sentido común. Ni mi primer día con él había sido tan desastroso.

—Voy a contarte una cosa. —me murmura de repente Arizona, inclinándose en mi dirección como si fuera a contarme algo confidencial. Yo asiento con la cabeza varias veces escuchando atentamente. —El señor Malfoy tiene una agenda dentro de una intranet. Todo lo que tenga que hacer o todo lo que necesite durante el día viene escrito en ella. Supongo que al ser su ayudante tendrás acceso a ella, pero como es un imbécil no te habrá dicho nada de su existencia. Sólo necesitas que los de informática te den tu usuario y tu clave. Así podrás centrarte en lo más importante y el resto mandarlo al departamento para que se encarguen de ello.

De repente veo como el cielo se abre y un rayo de esperanza tiñe mi oscura realidad. Por otra parte, estoy más furiosa que antes. ¿Si sabía de la existencia de esa agenda, por qué no me lo había dicho antes? Lo ha hecho aposta, el muy cabronazo. Seguro que se cree que acabaría arrastrándome hasta su despacho pidiéndole ayuda. Pero no puedo dejar que gane, ni hoy ni nunca. Quiero que sepa que puedo ser capaz de hacer todo esto y más.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Las chicas debemos ayudarnos entre nosotras, ¿no? —me responde ella guiñándome un ojo con naturalidad.

Estoy a punto de levantarme y de darle un abrazo cuando Arizona se pone de pie casi de un salto mientras me tiende el dosier que ha estado corrigiendo y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me levante también.

—Ven, te enseñaré donde puedes conseguir todo eso además del contrato de Owen. Por lo que veo es lo más importante que tienes que hacer hoy.

Sale de mi despacho con paso seguro y yo, levantándome lo más deprisa que mis tacones me permiten, corro tras ella no sin antes coger un bloc de notas y una pluma. Solo por si acaso.

La oficina es un hervidero de gente que entra y sale de otras salas anexas que convergen en un hall central luminoso. Varias personas hablan por teléfono mientras anotan cosas con sus plumas, y otras no paran de escribir frente a sus ordenadores sin apenas levantar la vista de las pantallas. Hay un sinfín de mesas desperdigadas de forma ordenada en un amplio espacio. El suelo es de mármol blanco y las paredes son todas de cristal dejando que la luz entrara por ellas iluminando todo el espacio. Aunque no he tenido el gusto de poder observar las vistas con tranquilidad, estoy casi segura de que a nuestros pies se extiende Central Park. Todo es grande y agradable. Se respira un buen ambiente. Localizo el despacho de Malfoy justo delante del mío. Su puerta está cerrada, pero puedo imaginarme a la perfección su postura sobre el escritorio. Los hombros cuadrados, la chaqueta medio abierta, la corbata aflojada, la cabeza agachada, sus ojos grises fijos sobre la mesa…

Exigente, duro, controlador… Un cabronazo _sexy_ , como diría Sarah.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me obligo a dejar de taladrar su puerta con la mirada.

Me dedico a observar lo que me rodea. A simple vista parece una oficina _muggle_ normal y corriente, sino fuera por los numerosos aviones de papel que vuelan por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero observo que solo hay ese resquicio de magia. Me resulta extraño que nadie haya sacado una varita desde que hemos llegado. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que Malfoy y yo nos hemos encontrado no le he visto hacer absolutamente nada de magia. Es sumamente extraño...

Pasamos por diferentes mesas y Arizona intenta presentarme a todas las personas que puede. Yo sonrío, digo frases cordiales, y doy algún que otro apretón de manos. Aunque también tengo que enfrentarme a las miradas desconfiadas y a otras tantas que logran reconocerme y murmuran por lo bajo cuando paso por su lado. Mi cara no sólo ha salido en los periódicos británicos. Potter y sus amigos también nos habíamos convertido en la comidilla internacional. Parece increíble pero todavía no estoy familiarizada con esto de ser una figura pública… A veces me pregunto cómo Harry puede soportar toda la presión mediática.

Intento ignorar esas miradas todo lo que soy capaz mientras Arizona me hace un breve tour por la oficina.

—Al fondo está la cafetería—me explica señalando una pequeña sala separada de las demás por un biombo—Aunque te aconsejo que si quieres desayunar lo hagas mejor fuera. El café sabe a pis de duende.

Arrugo la nariz ante ese último comentario. Arizona me sigue guiando por las instalaciones y yo no puedo estar más agradecida con ella. No hubiera sido capaz de encontrar nada sin su ayuda. Pasamos por el departamento de informática donde Phil, un hombrecillo agradable, me da mi cuenta de usuario y mi clave para acceder a la agenda de Malfoy. Continuamos visitando otras zonas de la embajada y al final llegamos a un estrecho pasillo, después de cruzar varios departamentos con más gente ajetreada, y llegamos de nuevo al hall principal.

Arizona se gira, con una sonrisa radiante, y se para delante de una pequeña mesa vacía que deduzco que es la suya. Se inclina sobre ella y agarra una pequeña carpeta con varias esquinas de papel saliéndose por los cierres.

—Toma, este es el contrato de Owen. —me explica ofreciéndomelo. Lo agarro con fuerza, como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. —Le debes la vida a Sally. Lo ha redactado lo mejor que ha podido mientras te enseñaba todo. Sólo tienes que entregárselo.

Con un dedo señala a mi espalda y localizo a una chica con el pelo castaño, y unos increíbles ojos azules. Me saluda con la mano y yo le devuelvo el gesto muy agradecida. Ella sonríe y baja la cabeza centrándose de nuevo en su trabajo. No he podido tener tanta suerte de encontrarme a personas tan maravillosas. Les estoy muy agradecida, pero a la misma vez me reprendo a mí misma. No puedo dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo que me corresponde a mí. Si quiero estar en el proyecto, he de ser capaz de hacer todo esto por mi cuenta. No puedo dejar que Malfoy sepa que estoy terriblemente perdida.

—Muchísimas gracias, Arizona. Me gustaría compensártelo de alguna forma. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche a ti y a Sally?

Pensándolo bien no me vendría nada mal algunas aliadas en mi frente "anti-Malfoy", y ellas están claramente invitadas a pertenecer a él. Arizona rodea su escritorio y se sienta en su silla. La observo escribir algo en un trozo de papel y un segundo después me lo tiende. Veo que ha escrito un número de teléfono en él.

—Cuando quieras y donde quieras. —y me regala una sonrisa de lo más radiante que consigue contagiarme —¿Te gusta el sushi? Podemos ir a Taki's. Conozco al camarero y nos haría un descuento.

Yo asiento encantada mientras me da las indicaciones para llegar. Después paso por la mesa de Sally para darle las gracias personalmente. Es una chica agradable, aunque algo más tímida que Arizona, y le comento el plan de esta noche al que se apunta sin dudar ni un segundo. Luego de un rato conversando, me regreso a la calma de mi oficina. Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta a mi espalda cuando me sobresalto al ver a alguien sentado en mi silla, con los pies apoyados en mi mesa de trabajo, manchando todos los documentos que tanto me habían costado ordenar. Debe llevar un buen rato aquí porque no le he visto salir de su oficina en todo este tiempo.

Draco tiene las manos detrás de la nuca, en una pose que pretende se desenfadada pero que no concuerda con la mirada fría que me dedica. Sin dejarme intimidar, cierro la puerta de un portazo y sin ningún tipo de consideración le lanzo la carpeta del contrato de Owen casi a la cara. La coge prácticamente al vuelo, haciendo alarde de su habilidad como ex buscador de quidditch, y alza una ceja pidiendo una explicación. Tengo ganas de gritarle por no haberme dicho lo de su agenda, pero decido no enseñarle todas mis cartas.

—El contrato de Owen. —digo respondiendo a la pregunta que no ha llegado a formular.

No dice nada. Simplemente deja la carpeta en la mesa, sin ni siquiera inmutarse a abrirla y echarle un vistazo, y se levanta abrochándose la chaqueta del traje en un gesto muy masculino. Lo veo pasearse por mi despacho y como sus ojos curiosos van de aquí para allá observándolo todo, menos a mí.

—¿Ya se ha hecho amiga de las otras secretarias, señorita Granger? Sois un colectivo de lo más...encantador. —noto como alarga esa última palabra tiñéndola de un desdén innecesario.

Me cruzo de brazos respirando todo lo hondo que soy capaz. No entres en su juego, Hermione. No entres en su juego.

—Al menos tengo la capacidad de hacer amigos. —le lanzo esa pulla con el fin de que capte mi tono seco y decida dejarme en paz. —¿Quiere algo más, señor Malfoy?

De repente frena su paseo y se gira para mirarme. Tiene esa estúpida sonrisilla de siempre en su cara y sus ojos grises parecen más oscuros que de costumbre. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que después de esa mirada no venía nada bueno.

—Hace dos horas que le he mandado a llamar varias veces a mi despacho y no ha venido. He tenido que realizar el trabajo que le correspondía a usted. Y que sorpresa cuando voy a buscarla y la encuentro cotorreando con las demás empleadas como una gallina.

Será cabrón.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy. Comprendo que ha debido de ser muy difícil para usted hacerse cargo del teléfono y del fax. —no puedo evitar poner todo el sarcasmo que puedo en mis palabras. —El trabajo de una secretaria es muy duro.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Granger.

Me enderezo y doy varios pasos hacia él, movida por el enfado que siento.

—¡Pues no te atrevas a rebajarme de nivel, Malfoy! No soy tu secretaria, y mucho menos tu esclava. Soy tan parte del proyecto como tú.

—Si el imbécil de Wright se hubiera a dignado a enviarme a alguien más cualificado que tú no tendría que estar perdiendo el tiempo enseñándote cómo funciona todo. —responde igual de furioso mientras tensa la mandíbula.

—¿Y acaso te has dignado siquiera a perder un minuto de tu tiempo a decirme cómo funcionan las cosas? ¡Hago todo lo que puedo con lo que me das! Que es nada, por cierto.

Sabe que tengo razón porque noto como su enfado crece. Abre y cierra los puños varias veces antes de volver a dirigirse hacia mí, cargando toda su furia.

—Que seas amiguita de Potter o la favorita del Ministerio, Granger, aquí no te servirá de nada. No es mi puñetero problema si no sabes desempeñar tu trabajo como es debido. Y si no puedes estar a la altura de mis exigencias—me señala la pecho con uno de sus largos dedos— ya sabes dónde está la salida. Mi trabajo no es aguantar a niñas quejicas a todas horas.

Me quedo en silencio. Tiene razón. Intenté advertirle al señor Wright de que no era la persona adecuada para este puesto, pero ya no podía deshacer lo que estaba hecho. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar. Tampoco pensaba rendirme tan rápido porque eso era lo que él, Draco Malfoy, esperaba que hiciera y no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Observo como sus dedos se aferran al picaporte de la puerta, y como su cuerpo me da la espalda, y antes de irse alzo la voz. Odio que se quede siempre con la última palabra.

—No volverá a ocurrir, señor Malfoy. Puede estar seguro de ello. —pretendo que suene a una advertencia, pero ha sonado más a una disculpa barata y mi yo interno se da un sonoro bofetón.

Él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme cuando sale de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

Gilipollas.

* * *

 **Bueeeno. Aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Como ya sabéis la historia estaba narrada en un principio bajo el punto de vista de Hermione, pero he querido innovar un poco y también introducir el punto de vista de Draco. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado o preferís que sea siempre el punto de vista de Hermione?**

 **A la pobre de Hermione va a darle un infarto con tanto trabajo… Al menos tiene dos aliadas en las oficinas. A ver que les depara esa salida de chicas por NY :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y espero que la historia no esté avanzando con lentitud.**

 **Quiero ir rápido, pero tampoco me apetece ir contándolo todo desde el capítulo uno…Todo a su tiempo. Aunque si queréis que vaya avanzando más rápido por mí perfecto, solo tenéis que decirlo y me pongo a ello jajaja**

 **Decir también que muchas gracias por el apoyo, por todos y cada uno de los comentarios. Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias**

 **Sois un amor :)**

 **Bueno ya me callo, que hablo demasiado.**

 **Amanthys.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_VI_**.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras cierro la carpeta del último informe.

Estoy agotada. Noto como mis hombros están sobrecargados y como mis piernas tiemblan cuando me levanto después de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Los ojos me arden por haber estado leyendo toda la maldita tarde y tengo que reprimir el bostezo que amenaza con salir de mi boca.

Hace una hora que Arizona y Sally se han marchado de la oficina y con ellas mis esperanzas de acabar con esta tortura. Estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de ir a cenar esta noche con ellas y agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mí hoy, pero no ha sido posible.

Malfoy se ha encargado personalmente de que así fuera.

Tras el breve encuentro en mi despacho, todo fue a peor. No dejó de enviarme información sobre los parámetros del congreso, sobre las medidas que acataríamos y sobre el tiempo estipulado que teníamos para conseguirlo. Me había obligado a leer cada uno de los informes, cada uno de los contratos con los inversores que por ahora teníamos y todos aquellos que nos faltaban por conseguir, y no había dejado de enviar más y más carpetas con todo lo que deberíamos tener ya hecho y que me correspondía a mi hacer.

Si antes me quejaba por su reticencia a enseñarme, ahora estoy saturada y aterrada. Es mucha cantidad de trabajo para tan poco tiempo. Necesitaríamos más de tres meses para poder realizar todo eso… No iba a conseguirlo.

Por si fuera poco, a lo largo de la tarde tuve que pedir que los de mantenimiento subieran una pequeña mesa auxiliar y que la pusieran al lado de mi escritorio para poder colocar todos los dosieres. Observo como están apilados unos encima de otros, en varias columnas de diferentes alturas, y no puedo evitar temblar al saber que son los que me quedan todavía por leer y estudiar.

Las ganas de llevarme el trabajo a casa son más fuertes que nunca, así que he decidido meter dentro del bolso un par de carpetas para ojearlas por las noches. Es lo menos que me apetece en estos momentos, pero si quiero adelantar trabajo, tengo que hacerlo.

Me llevo una mano al puente de la nariz y me masajeo ese punto con suavidad intentando relajarme. Quisiera tener el coraje de presentarme en su oficina y exigirle que me despida para así poder regresar a Londres, a la calidez de mi oficina y a la tranquilidad de mi casa, pero no puedo por muchas ganas que tenga de hacerlo.

Nunca he huido las cosas se ponen feas y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

No estoy segura de sí puedo irme todavía, pero hace rato que nadie toca la puerta de mi despacho para traerme más trabajo así que deduzco que mi infierno ya ha acabado. Me giro sobre mi misma para recoger todas mis cosas y no puedo evitar mirar por la ventana y soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de admiración.

Ya es de noche y el cielo oscuro de Manhattan se ha llenado de luces centelleantes de todos los rascacielos que surcan su horizonte. Es tan apabullante y sobrecogedor que no puedo evitar apoyarme en el borde del escritorio y admirar las vistas durante unos minutos más. De pronto, algo ruidoso suena a mis espaldas y yo me giro sobresaltada.

Fulmino con la mirada al pequeño móvil que Ginny me ha dado para mantenernos en contacto. En un principio rechacé la idea, poniendo de argumento mi poco tacto con los aparatos electrónicos, pero ella insistió amenazándome con contárselo a Molly solo porque sabía que a esa mujer nadie podía negarle nada. Además, tenía razón, no podía quedarme incomunicada durante tres meses. Lo cojo dispuesta a parar esa dichosa canción como sea cuando el nombre que aparece en la pantalla me deja paralizada.

Ronald.

La música sigue sonando y soy consciente de que tengo que cogerlo, pero simplemente no sé qué hacer. Nunca nos habíamos llamado tras nuestra ruptura. Si lo hacíamos era por causas mayores y las conversaciones no solían sobrepasar el minuto. Soy consciente de que la llamada está a punto de terminar. Una parte me dice que lo deje estar, que no debería volver a ese punto con él nunca más, la otra me dice que una llamada no tiene por qué significar nada a no ser que algo haya ocurrido.

De repente un sinfín de preguntas comienza a rondarme. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si mis padres…?

Ese último pensamiento hace que la respiración se me corte de golpe y muevo el pulgar sobre la pantalla con tanta rapidez que el móvil casi se me cae de las manos.

—¿Hola? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —odio la desesperación que tiñe mi voz, pero ahora mismo no me importa nada.

—Caray, Hermione. ¿No puedo llamarte sin que pase nada malo? —su voz suena cálida, incluso cargada con cierto toque de humor.

Dejo escapar todo el aire que he estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta y aliviada me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre el borde de la mesa.

—Lo siento, pensaba que había ocurrido algo... Mis padres, ya sabes. —digo algo avergonzada.

—Ellos están a salvo, tranquila. —me asegura con firmeza—Simplemente tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz, Mione.

Mi vista se pierde en el ventanal de mi despacho, en las luces que parpadean más allá, y el silencio se instala de golpe. Por un momento no sé qué decir. Hubo un tiempo en que esas mismas palabras solían hacerme sonreír e incluso perder un poco el sentido, ahora solo siento confusión y…dolor. A estas alturas no debería sentirme así cada vez que me llama de esa forma. A estas alturas debería darme igual, pero no lo hace. Todavía sigue escociendo todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Quiero pensar que las ha dicho sin querer, que ha sido cosa de la costumbre, así que me obligo a hablar para que no note la incomodidad que siento.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto y carraspeo para que no note el temblor de mi voz.

Le escucho resoplar con fuerza a través de línea.

—Ha sido un día de mierda. Kingsley puede ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo propone. —hay frustración y cansancio en su voz, y por un instante me lo puedo imaginar recostado sobre el sofá de su casa, con los zapatos aún puestos y el pelo alborotado.

—Ese dolor en el culo es el responsable de tu sueldo, Ronald. Deberías tenerlo presente. —le recuerdo.

—No es mi culpa que esté insoportable. A este paso va a conseguir que mitad de la plantilla presente su dimisión antes de que acabe el mes.

—¿Ha pasado algo grave? —me aventuro a preguntar, aunque sé de sobra la respuesta.

Pasan varios segundos antes de que Ronald hable de nuevo.

—Sabes que me encantaría contarte todo lo que se cuece por aquí… Pero no puedo.

Lo sabía. Sabía que tanto a él como a Harry les habían obligado a firmar una cláusula de confidencialidad donde se les prohibía contar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurriera en el Departamento de Aurores. Desde que acabó la Guerra, el Ministerio se ha vuelto más inaccesible que nunca con la información que manejaba, sobre todo la que tenía que ver con la seguridad del país. No estaba del todo segura si eso nos beneficiaba en algo, pero tampoco podía culparles por ello.

Simplemente querían evitar los errores del pasado.

—Pero no he llamado para hablar de eso. —ahora su voz suena menos alegre y más preocupada— ¿Malfoy se ha portado bien contigo? Tenemos agentes en todas las partes del mundo… Sólo tienes que decírmelo y monto un operativo.

Reprimo las ganas que tengo de decirle que no, que no lo ha hecho, que ha sido un tirano conmigo desde que salimos de Inglaterra, pero me contengo. Si le digo la verdad acabará hecho un basilisco, y ya tenía suficiente luchando contra el temperamento de Malfoy.

—Va todo bien, Ron. Ha sido un día infernal, pero todo es muy emocionante. —al menos esa última parte no es mentira. Puede que haya estado al borde del colapso, pero no puedo negar que mi trabajo me gusta incluso en estas circunstancias.

—Tu voz no suena precisamente alegre. Te conozco y sé cuándo mientes.

Suspiro con pesadez a la vez que cierro los ojos. Lo menos que me apetece en estos momentos es ponerme a discutir con él. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas.

—Es Malfoy—le respondo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—Me detesta. No va a ponerme las cosas fáciles por aquí, ya lo sabes…

Ronald vuelve a resoplar, aunque esta vez sé que es de enfado.

—No tienes por qué soportarle durante estos tres meses. Siempre puedes volver a casa _conmigo_. —hay cierto temblor y urgencia en su voz. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que abarcan sus palabras porque a continuación añade: —Con nosotros, quiero decir. No me refería a mí exclusivamente. Aunque no me importaría… Digo que no me importaría porque somos amigos. Es todo.

Cierro los ojos, otra vez, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no soltar una carcajada por lo estúpido de esta situación.

—Ronald, no voy a regresar cuando prácticamente acabo de llegar. Sería darle un poder a Malfoy que no tiene. —le oigo refunfuñar, pero decido ignorarle por completo—: Además, me gusta mi trabajo. Es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera. No voy a darme por vencida por culpa de un niño rico que juega a ser el jefe de una empresa.

—Te recuerdo que ese niño rico sigue estando en la lista negra del Ministerio, Hermione. Sigue siendo un _peligro_ para la sociedad. Podría hacerte daño... —su voz está teñida de un profundo resentimiento que no pasa desapercibido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Ronald. ¿Crees, de verdad, que Malfoy nos odie tanto como para matarnos? Y si es así, ¿no crees que ha tenido un sinfín de ocasiones para hacerlo?

Ronald se queda callado.

Sabe que tengo razón, como también sabe que en realidad Malfoy no es tan intimidante como aparentar ser. Puede ser cruel, puede ser mezquino, arrogante y mala persona la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de ahí a querer asesinarme… Me odia, nos odiamos, pero dudaba que nuestro rencor pasara esa línea.

—Estuvo a punto de asesinar a Dumbledore. —me recuerda—No movió ni un solo dedo cuando su tía Bellatrix te torturaba delante de sus narices. Por no hablar de que han masacrado a gente inocente en el sótano de su casa...

En un acto reflejo me llevo los dedos a mi brazo, al relieve de la horrorosa cicatriz. Los recuerdos de aquel día me asaltan. Bellatrix sobre mi cuerpo inmovilizándome, Bellatrix con su pluma escribiendo en mi piel con todo el odio que sentía hacia mí, todo el dolor, el pánico... Sacudo la cabeza intentando borrar toda esa sensación de angustia. Pero no fue Malfoy, él no me hizo esto... Dudo que hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna de poder ayudarme como también dudaba de que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Lo que había sucedido no era su culpa. Era mezquino pretender que sí lo era.

—Hubo un juicio que determinó que era inocente de la mayor parte de los cargos. ¿Por qué seguir culpándole por un asunto que ya está cerrado?

—¿Y por qué le defiendes? —me pregunta Ron levantando la voz—No puedo creer que precisamente tú le excuses de esa manera.

Me quedo callada durante un segundo. No le estoy defendiendo, simplemente expongo los hechos como son. Analizar las cosas siempre se me ha dado bien. Malfoy fue procesado, fue juzgado, recibió el castigo que merecía... ¿Por qué seguir con la misma historia? No iba a convertirme en su amiga, ni mucho menos iba a excusarle de todo lo que hizo, pero no veía necesario seguir hurgando en este tema cuando ya estaba cerrado. Todos cometíamos errores y a ninguno nos gustaba que nos lo echaran en cara a todas horas.

—No le defiendo, Ronald. Sólo digo que han pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces... Ya no somos unos críos para seguir con estas tonterías.

—Habrán pasado muchos años, pero las personas como Malfoy nunca cambian. Tiene diversas razones para acabar con nosotros, contigo…

—Ronald, ¡basta ya! Lo menos que necesito ahora es que te comportes como un auténtico lunático. —le corto en seco—Soy totalmente capaz de defenderme yo sola si pasara algo, como también soy capaz de lidiar con Draco Malfoy. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

—Claro que me preocupo. Siempre lo hago—suena indignado e incluso puedo intuir que algo dolido—Mi responsabilidad es cuidar de ti.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿ _Tú_ responsabilidad? —pregunto incrédula y la rabia se apodera de mi de golpe—Dejé de ser tú responsabilidad cuando decidiste mandar a la mierda todo lo que teníamos. No soy nada tuyo, Ronald. No quiero ni necesito que cuides de mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios segundos.

Soy consciente que me he pasado, que no debería haber sacado ese tema a relucir. Sé que estábamos intentando ser amigos de nuevo, que lo estábamos llevando medianamente bien… Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo va sobre ruedas cuando no es así. El daño que nos hicimos todavía sigue presente, todavía está la herida abierta y que él se comporte así de protector como cuando estábamos juntos no me ayuda a sanar.

—Sé que cometí un error…—su voz es trémula, casi un susurro. —Pero nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, Hermione. No me pidas que haga lo contrario. Sigues siendo parte de mi vida y tampoco quiero que dejes de serlo. No podría soportarlo.

Me llevo el dorso de la mano a la frente y me apoyo en ella mientras cabeceo. De repente estoy agotada, pero es un tipo de cansancio diferente. Me pesan los hombros y un vacío se ha asentado en mi estómago que no me deja respirar.

—Es tarde, Ronald. —murmuro decidida a acabar con todo esto.

—Mione, lo siento. Yo no quería...

—Estoy agotada y tú también. —le corto en seco de nuevo. No quiero que diga nada más— No es el mejor momento para tener esta conversación.

Aunque no puedo verle sé que está asintiendo. El silencio que precede a mis palabras me asusta. Temo haber llegado demasiado lejos.

—Está bien. —dice al fin con resignación—¿Hablamos otro día?

No puedo evitar darme cuenta de la desesperación que tiñe su voz y eso hace que mi corazón se encoja. Hubo un tiempo que quería verlo sufrir como sufrí yo, que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando me engañó de aquella manera, pero no podía negar que no me gustaba la idea de causarle dolor alguno. Yo no era así. Me aterraba la idea de perderle de alguna forma, de perder a su familia…. De perder lo único que me quedaba.

—Claro. —le aseguro y puedo escuchar como sopla de alivio.

Estoy a punto de terminar la llamada cuando su voz vuelve a sonar a través del aparato.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Si?

—Por favor, ten cuidado. —y cuelga antes de darme oportunidad de añadir nada más.

Aparto el móvil y me quedo mirándolo en silencio. Intento calmar mi respiración agitada tras varias respiraciones profundas. Odio las discusiones y más cuando se trata de gente tan importante para mí. No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, pero tengo la certeza de que no será la última vez que acabemos de esta forma. Me froto los ojos con rabia, deseando abrir un hueco en la tierra y quedarme allí para siempre.

Cuando dejo de compadecerme de mí misma, atravieso la habitación hacia el perchero que hay justo al lado de la puerta para recoger todas mis cosas. Me pongo la chaqueta y agarro mi bolso con fuerza y salgo al exterior. La oficina está en silencio, pero todavía quedan algunas personas rezagadas en su puesto de trabajo. Comienzo a caminar entre las mesas desperdigadas y no puedo evitar que mi mirada se centre en el despacho de Malfoy.

La puerta está cerrada, pero por la luz que se filtra por debajo así que deduzco que todavía sigue allí metido.

Por un momento puedo imaginármelo sentado en su asiento de magnate empresarial, con la cabeza agachada, con la mirada fija en algún documento y la camisa remangada hasta los codos. En mi mente también me lo imagino ojeroso, pálido e incluso también algo agotado. Ha sido una larga jornada, no puedo creer que siga trabajando…

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor para irme a mi pequeño pero modesto piso en pleno SoHo, cuando cambio de rumbo. De repente me encuentro delante de la puerta de su despacho con el puño en alto dispuesta a tocar y preguntarle si necesita algo antes de que me vaya. No sé porque lo hago cuando él no ha hecho nada más que amargarme la existencia las últimas doce horas.

Pensándolo bien, ya no me parece tan buena idea… No ha hecho nada que merezca mi amabilidad, pero a la misma vez está esa condenada voz en mi mente que no deja de gritarme que tal vez si le tiendo la mano pueda ver que estoy de su parte y no del bando contrario. Puede que si intento acercarme a él, si intento ayudarlo y mostrarle que ya no somos enemigos podríamos trabajar mejor y todo sería más fácil para ambos.

Estoy a punto de bajar la mano, consciente de la gilipollez que estoy pensando, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Abro los ojos sorprendida ante la certeza de que me ha pillado allí, de pie, con la mano alzada como una imbécil. No tengo tiempo a reaccionar cuando alguien pasa por mi lado a gran velocidad no sin antes proferirme un fuerte empujón. Choco contra el marco de la puerta y me agarro a él como puedo para evitar comerme el suelo.

Indignada me giro para gritarle que es un capullo sin modales cuando me doy cuenta de que no ha sido Malfoy.

Dos pares de ojos verdes me fulminan con enfado y rencor. Es una mujer con una espectacular cabellera color caoba que cae en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros. Tiene los rasgos finos y delicados y es condenadamente atractiva. Está impecable de los pies a la cabeza, pasando desde los tacones de quince centímetros a las lujosas joyas que lleva haciendo juego con su vestido de marca. Cuando repara en mi presencia me dedica una mueca de asco como quien mira a un cubo de basura. Se coloca la melena de nuevo en su sitio y sus ojos se clavan en los míos como si fueran dagas.

Pero ¿de qué va esta tiparraca?

Pienso que va a decirme algo porque sus labios rojos se abren un par de veces, pero luego los cierra en una fina línea. Vuelve a mirarme de la misma forma, arrugando la nariz como si apestara, pero entonces se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta del despacho. Sigo su mirada y reparo en Draco, que está sentado tras la mesa de su despacho con las manos cerradas en puños encima de la mesa de cristal. Sus ojos ni siquiera reparan en mí, están fijos en la mujer que está de pie a mi lado.

No sabría describir lo que leo en su mirada. Es una mezcla de odio, resentimiento, rabia…aunque también deduzco que hay algo de melancolía en la forma en que recorre su rostro. Tiene la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, como si se estuviera conteniendo, y su pecho sube y baja con rapidez.

No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que aquí se cuece algo más que una reunión de negocios. Es tanta la intimidad que se emana entre ambos que siento que no existo. Estoy a punto de irme, porque soy consciente de que he llegado en un mal momento, cuando una voz me sobresalta.

—Haré que sufras cada segundo de tu vida, Draco Malfoy. —dice la mujer e incluso su voz suena perfecta— Haré que sufras todo lo que me hiciste sufrir a mí desde aquel día.

Ni siquiera la miro. Draco tiene toda mi atención. Ha palidecido notablemente ante esas palabras.

—No vayas por ahí Bárbara…—dice él en tono amenazante. Su voz suena tan fría que no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda.

— Entonces no empieces una guerra que no puedas ganar, Draco. Tienes dos días, ni uno más.

La tal Bárbara alza una ceja de forma condescendiente mientras sus ojos verdes destilan odio y maldad por todas partes. No le da tiempo a que Draco responda porque se gira dispuesta a irse. Antes de hacerlo, su mirada vuelve a centrarse en mí con tanta rabia que hace que tenga ganas de partirle la cara allí mismo. Alzo el mentón, dispuesta a no ceder ante su escrutinio, pero ella ya se ha dado la vuelta y se aleja contoneando sus caderas hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Solo cuando la pierdo de vista es cuando me atrevo a volver a mirarlo. Draco está en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez esta recostado en su asiento, con las manos clavadas en el reposabrazos y los nudillos completamente blancos. Por un momento parece sumido en sus pensamientos y observo como sus hombros se hunden y como la tensión acumulada se reduce notablemente pero aún sigue ahí. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está a punto de estallar como también sé que debería marcharme y hacer como que no he visto nada.

Pero parece tan perdido en ese momento, que verlo en ese estado de debilidad hace que me decida a tocar la puerta con los nudillos. Puede que esta sea mi oportunidad de hacerle ver que en realidad quiero ayudarle, que no tenemos por qué ser una amenaza el uno para el otro al menos hasta que todo esto acabe.

Sus ojos siguen clavados en el mismo punto donde antes estaba aquella mujer, pero al escuchar el ruido de mi mano sobre la madera se dirigen hacia mí. Parece que acaba de reparar en que he estado aquí todo este tiempo porque la sorpresa invade su rostro momentáneamente. Pero tan rápido como aparece, vuelve a desaparecer. De pronto es como si se hubiera puesto la máscara de nuevo, como si toda esa dureza, ese mal genio, esa frialdad aparecieran de golpe. Ahora me mira con odio, con rabia, como si yo fuera la culpable de todos sus males.

Le veo coger aire y luego alza sus cejas preguntándome en silencio que demonios hago aquí. Lucho con las ganas que tengo de darme la vuelta e irme como tenía que haber hecho desde un principio, pero al final me armo de valor.

—¿Estás bien? — mi voz es un murmuro. No era eso precisamente lo que venía a preguntar, pero intuyo que es lo que necesita en estos instantes.

Él no dice nada. Sigue quieto, sin moverse un ápice, lo que me hace sentir patética. Pasan varios segundos cuando se levanta despacio, abrochándose la chaqueta del traje en un gesto muy masculino y sin apartar la mirada de mí se acerca hacia donde estoy yo. Sus pasos son rápidos y acorta rápidamente la distancia que hay entre su escritorio y la puerta, lugar donde me encuentro parada desde que llegué aquí. Ahora está justo delante de mis narices y tengo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

Sin apartarse, apoya las manos en el marco de la puerta, a ambos extremos de mi cabeza, y se inclina en mi dirección acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la salida. Sus ojos grises me observan con frialdad desde su imponente altura y no puedo evitar que el corazón me lata con fuerza por su cercanía. Creo que va a decir algo, pero sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa burlona. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como una de sus manos se mueve con rapidez y lo siguiente que noto es como la madera de la puerta se cierra de golpe en mi cara.

No me atrevo a pestañear siquiera mientras mi mente intenta analizar lo que acaba de ocurrir. No puedo creer lo que acababa de hacer…

Siento un sinfín de cosas mientras sigo aquí parada, justo delante de su puerta, con la madera pegada a la punta de mi nariz. Siento rabia por creer que alguien como él necesitaba ayuda, también siento vergüenza por creer que podía intentar acercarme a él de otra manera, pero sobre todas las cosas me siento tan humillada que no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.

Por un momento me odio a mí misma por atreverme a pensar siquiera que alguien como Draco Malfoy pudiera ser compresivo y amable por al menos unos segundos. Me doy la vuelta y corro hacia el ascensor intentando recoger como puedo todos los pedacitos de dignidad que han quedado esparcidos por el suelo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo :)))**

 **Sí, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé pero de verdad, intentaba escribir por todos los medios posibles y siempre que tenía algo o no me gustaba, o no me convencía del todo o no encajaba para nada con la trama.**

 **En fin, un drama... Solo e** **spero que os guste y que perdonéis la tardanza (ypor esta birria de capítulo también)**

 **Pd: ¿de verdad creíais que Malfoy iba a dejar a Hermione tener una noche tranquila y en paz? Jajaja cabrón se nace y también se hace.**

 **¿Qué creeís que ha pasado entre Bárbara y Draco? Se aceptan apuestas.**

 **Y Ron... Ay, Ron.**

 **Aprovecho también para dar la bienvenida a torposoplo12, SdeStyles77, La Yoly, y a** **LittleWhinging015, además de todos los comentarios anónimos. Muchísimas gracias por todo :)**

 **Un besazo enooorme :***


End file.
